Chasing you
by S3rp3ntin3
Summary: Five years since the terrifying events of the book, Yui enters college and well, meet some certain people. Familiar people. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no claims on FY but this storyline is entirely mine.

He stood rigidly in the field, feeling the calmness of the night. The moon sat closely with all of its friends on the shadow sky, basking in its midnight glow. His light bangs swayed in the breeze as he closed his eyes, feeling and relaxing in the soothing breeze. His shirt flapped gently against his hard muscled body as the wind whispered past. It had been such a long time since he stood there, mesmerized and touched by nature. Indeed, nature has his eternal gratitude for taking away all of his jitters. Subconsciously, he strolled and positioned himself comfortably under a large tree. He immersed himself in divine calmness of nature and slowly drowned into a peaceful slumber.

"Excuse me," a voice soft enough to revive him from his slumber. When he opened his eyes and realized who the intruder was, a deep frown danced lazily on his flawless face. He sighed quietly trying to control the feeling of irritation before shooting her a dark glare.

"How can I help you?" he asked calmly, forcing anger and sarcasm out of his voice, "Anyway, can't you find someone else?" He closed his eyes, and the frown disappeared. Really, his best friend sure has ways to annoy him to undefined madness.

"No can do. Tomo's busy with his lines and I'm bored," Soi smiled and her best friend growled softly in reply, "You really should do something more productive than lazing around. After all, if you waste time sulking, you'll die a hermit!" Soi laughed at her own joke and he could only sigh heavily before looking at the moon as if answers were found there.

"Go and disturb Tomo," he drawled while he got up to dust off his khaki pants, "I don't have time to be playing with you." Before he could even take two steps away from his tree…

"You don't even have time for your best friend?" Soi asked incredulously as she spun around sharply on her toe, "What are you so busy with?" He just shot her the mind-your-own-business stare before he retreated back into the school. "I really wonder what you're up to."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next morning came sooner than he expected. Stretching his arms, he got out of bed and into the bathroom. 'Today's a new day,' Nakago thought quietly as he wore his school uniform, 'Then again; it's the same shit just a different day.' His uniform wasn't that glamorous, just your average college uniform. He checked himself thoroughly, fixing any blunders before feeling satisfied that he looked as perfect as can be. Standing before his full-length mirror, longer than usual, was not exactly fun and it really started his day bad.

"Yo Nakago!" a voice very distinct rang through his body, creating unnecessary jolts, "Looking sharp…as always." Nakago just continued to walk down the corridor proudly, flanked by Soi on one side and Tomo on the other.

"Your bangs are not exactly in place," Soi remarked hiding a gleeful smile only to earn an uninterested look from Nakago, "Really, what's with you today?"

"Nothing." A short cold reply left his two best friends stunned and rooted in place. Both lovers shared a look before catching up with their friend. Soi and Tomo decided to walk a little behind Nakago instead of feeling the direct wave of the guy's rage. When that guy is mad, only someone who wishes to die would come near. All three of them took their seats at the back of the class and Nakago immediately looked out of the window as if reminiscing last night calmness. Slightly after that, the door slid open and their teacher entered.

"Class, we have a new classmate with us and her name is…" the teacher announced to the class who beamed but Nakago, before beckoning Yui to come in, "Hongo Yui." The class, being a too-lively class, clapped and cheered in an attempt to vanquish the nervous tension that drowned the class. "Yui, there is only one seat left," the teacher looked at her apologetically, "You can sit beside Soi. Last row, second from the right." Yui walked to the directed seat and when her eyes met Soi's and Tomo's…

"Soi? Tomo? Is it really you guys?" Yui asked not believing the truth. Soi and Tomo both smiled and hugged their miko like long-lost buddies. Even though they weren't exactly buddy-buddy in the book, they still cared for one another. Perhaps it was enough of a reason to feel this way, no? However when she met Nakago's bored gaze, there was no reaction-just a bored look meeting a curious one. "Nakago?" Yui asked softly as she stared into his misty azure eyes, searching for some form of recognition. When she saw none, she just dropped into her seat beside Soi like a spoilt child. Her heart did pound in her chest, blood screaming madly in her ears when their eyes met. But oh well…Like they always say; the ones who you hope to remember you, always forgets you after a great crisis.

While Yui was busy contemplating, Soi and Tomo decided to get cuddly. "Er, Soi?" Yui called her gently and hesitantly. When Soi and Tomo look at her, Yui started to stammer and get really nervous. "Are you and Tomo er, you know," Yui moved her hands to express the word, only getting raised eyebrows from the couple, "together…?" Soi looked at Tomo and then back at Yui before she nodded a little too excitedly. Yui smiled softly and decided that she had wasted enough time contemplating about unnecessary boring thoughts.

All the while since Yui had settled down, Nakago had fixed his eyes intently on Yui; trying to figure out how she knew of his identity. But rich boys with famous, powerful and dangerous parents can hardly keep their identity a secret. Apparently, Nakago was one. 'Maybe she recognized me, because of who my father is,' Nakago thought as he continued to scrutinize her, 'I don't scrutinize people. People scrutinize me…but there's something about her.' Nakago propped his head on his arm, ignoring the puzzled look of his best friends.

"Hey Nakago, what's with the dreamy face?" Tomo asked a little too excitedly but thankfully, only the three best friends could hear, "You look like you're madly in love." Soi giggled, pulling herself closer to Nakago and poked him in the ribs. Nakago rolled his eyes at Soi's attempt to humor him and instead glowered at Tomo's _false _accusation.

"I'm not madly in love, mind you," Nakago argued calmly and civilly, despite the confused rage in him, "Now, why would I be in love?"

"Because you're scrutinizing Yui! You're in love!" Tomo laughed and thankfully it wasn't loud enough to attract the attention of the teacher. Then again; even if the whole level is to hear, who is to threaten Tomo to stop laughing?

"I'm not and will never be," Nakago whispered a little too softly as he turned his attention out the window again.

"Yes you are and it's gonna be now!" Soi teased him and the couple started laughing into each other's shoulder. They laughed so hard, tears started to glisten in their eyes. Yui, with absolute miracle, managed to continue focusing in class despite the irritating uproar at the corner of the class.

"No I'm not! I'm not in love with anyone!" Nakago snarled and this time, it was loud enough to capture Yui's attention. The moment Yui stared unblinking at Nakago; the couples stopped laughing and stared at Nakago too.

Silence followed before all three of them guffawed. "You want to die a hermit?!"

Yui's laughter was not as loud but it sure was a lot more ringing than two combined. Nakago shook with intense anger before storming off. He yanked the handle of the door, and stride out angrily, rage eating inside him. He wasn't angry at his best friend's jokes or teasing. Instead he was mad with the way Yui looked at him, a little of disappointment and hope. He hated it when he didn't understand something, considering he is a genius.

He turned and entered the washroom. 'Why now? Why after so long?' Nakago splashed water onto his face and looked dazedly at the mirror. His train of thoughts had begun and there was almost no way for him to stop. Thoughts so foreign to him started popping up and memories so distant and unfamiliar started crashing in. 'Why? So many whys but so little answers. Why after 5 years? Why? Yui…why?' Frustrated at his foreign feelings and thoughts, he punched a powerful bash onto the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Shards slashed and pierced his forearms and knuckles, drawing blood in perfect straight lines. Exiting the washroom, he figured a perfect plan to vanquish those nonsensical thoughts and that is to get rid of the root- Yui. Having his light wounds treated by the school doctor, Nakago joined his best friends…and Yui at the cafeteria.

"Hey sorry pal," Tomo patted Nakago's shoulder and Soi just looked at him apologetically.

"'sright, I'm cool now," Nakago smirked at his friends, the usual lazy one causing Yui's heart to started pounding and a light blush started to fill her cheeks. Nakago looked up and saw Yui uncomfortably shift in her seat. The smirk stretched wider and Nakago decided to tease her. After all, that was his plan of getting rid of her. "Well, well, getting all queasy from sitting across me?" Nakago asked slyly and Yui tensed in her sit, "Oh don't worry, my looks and greatness aren't for plain Janes." Nakago chuckled and Tomo and Soi decided to just have their own fun. They sure as hell wouldn't want to piss Nakago again and poke their noses where they don't belong. All of them may be extremely rich people but Nakago's wealth was in a league of its own. Yui bit her bottom lip from lashing out at him. No one had ever said she was a plain Jane. On the contrary, people sat she was beautiful and pretty and the list goes on and on. He may look like Nakago but no one ever insulted her like that. Yui's lips started to quiver as she tried to hold her tongue in from lashing violently at him. "Why? Too taken in by my deep and I daresay melodious voice?" Nakago continued to taunt him despite how a little voice was screaming no to him. That was it, the last spark to her anger.

"Why would I be attracted to an ugly brute like you?" Yui lost her control and lashed back at him, taking him off guard. Her insult caused many girls nearby to glare at her menacingly and Tomo and Soi stopped their coziness and stared at Yui. Yui could not have cared less. She was mad. She was really really mad. "I bet you're only self-praising yourself, you low-class brute," Yui continued. She was far from over and the audience circle started to grow and come closer. "Cat caught your tongue? Well too bad chum, I'm not falling for your pathetic attempts to seduce me!" Yui stared coolly at him and Nakago could only grit his teeth fiercely. "Mr I'm-super-famous-with-the-ladies get silenced by someone as _plain _as me?" Yui continued to taunt Nakago who was getting closer and closer to unleashing his temper, "How disgraceful."

Before Nakago could come up with a witty remark, Yui had left the cafeteria. The audience paved a way for her despite her rudeness to the perfect guy in school. By the time Yui managed to get to a safe and secluded area, tears started to drip. She had never thought that meeting with him again would cause her to feel so terribly upset to a point of insulting him. _You're mad if you insult the love of your life and really mean that insult. I mean, insulting the love of your life and mean it, is like insulting yourself, isn't it?_ Yui recalled what she told when she tried to console Miaka after she had a heated argument with Taka and had called him all sorts of insults. Now she was facing the same dilemma but she was not exactly at fault is she?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I'm so mad, I can kill anyone here," Nakago breathed in sharply to put a leash again on his volatile temper, "So mad I feel like killing her." Tomo and Soi just sighed at their friend's dark wave of rage and the audience immediately scampered off.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her," Tomo remarked still in awe with Yui's sudden outburst. In truth, Tomo knew he was adding more salt to the wound-Nakago's injured pride. To be shut down by a _plain_ girl really hurt Nakago's ego as a male.

"I guess looks may be deceiving," Soi could only sigh and shake her head lightly as Tomo gripped her shoulder firmly afraid that Nakago might hurt Soi, "She is not like the miko I knew. The miko I knew may be a hot head but I have never heard her shut down anyone before. I have never heard her hurt anyone with witty remarks. I guess she has really grown up."

Nakago continued to force himself to breathe slowly through his nose even though his temper was still on the killing edge. It was painstakingly hard to get him to shimmer down but it was way too easy to send him off into frenzy. Soi and Tomo just sighed together before they started to conspire a plan. Somehow, they just had a hunch that Nakago would start courting Yui and he would need their help then.

"Guys, I'm gonna get her expelled from this school," Nakago swore and a smirk stretched slyly on his lips and glee danced in those misty azure orbs, "She's gonna regret this…I promise." Soi and Tomo could only sigh at his childish behavior but then, Nakago had never tasted a blow to his pride and/or ego. This was the first.

"But what if she outwits you?" Tomo asked hoping that whatever plan his best friend had, better be a foolproof plan. Nakago is his best friend and too bad, best friends are prioritized instead of miko. Tomo made a mental apology to Yui.

"Oh you worry too much Tomo," Nakago grinned sinisterly and the temperature dropped significantly, "It will work."

"But what if someone warns her of your plan?" Soi asked and Nakago looked at her mysteriously and evilly.

"Are you considering betraying me Soi?" Nakago got up, pushed his chair and stare coldly at Soi, "Even if someone tells her, nobody can do a thing to save her. That I promise you." Nakago stride and the couple looked at their turned-insane best friend. Really…whatever Nakago was planning definitely would not be looking nice at all.

* * *

Please R&R thanks. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews.

Thepinkmartini: Well, I'm not too sure about that myself. I'll just see how readers want it to be.

* * *

Yui sat on the bench, looking at the school garden. Really, she felt bad insulting him but what choice did she have? Yui nibbled on her bottom lip, as she reaffirmed herself that it is only right if she went up to the bastard and apologised. Oops, did she just condemned him again...how was she going to apologise if she kept condemning him? It was just difficult for Yui to apologise, seeing that she really gets riled up when she sees him. "C'mon Yui, you can do this," Yui gave herself the needed moral boost as she stood uprightly with the new found determination, "but...I don't think he wants to talk to me now." Yui dropped back onto the bench dramatically, sighing inwardly and lost in her own contemplating world of thoughts.

Obviously, she had been too absorbed to even bother to carry herself for her next lesson. Yui continued to sigh as she tossed idea after idea out of her head after she weighed the possibilities. "Are you going to be sighing her like a widower?" he chuckled softly, jerking Yui back to the present.

Azure misty eyes met soft sapphire eyes. "N-N-Nakago?" Yui exclaimed as she swiftly averted her gaze from his boring long stare, "What are you doing here?"

Silence followed and left Yui's question hung aimlessly in the air. Nakago settled himself beside her on the bench. 'This is it, time to execute the plan step 1.' Nakago thought inwardly and clammed both his hands together. "Nothing." he finally replied after Yui begun to relax. Yui just nodded lightly and when she thought he was done talking, he continued, "I went to find yo-." Nakago caught himself before he completed his sentence and Yui was suddenly felt unsure of his intentions and moved slightly away from him. "Anyway, _this _is my hideout," Nakago snarled, feeling angry that he almost (way too close) blurted some form of undefined truth, "What are you doing here...alone?"

"In case you have already forgotten, you-" Yui replied feeling her rage flaring again and spun sharply to meet him angrily.

"Forgive me," Nakago whispered softly and they had their gaze locked again. It was the same way he had spoken to her when she was in bed crying after Tamahome had returned to Miaka's side again. "I honestly don't know what possess me to do such a barbaric thing," Nakago continued as he looked at her calmly. Voice so sweet like honey, playing and coaxing her. Voice that hid a thousand and one lies...poisoning her with sweet-honeyed words. Anger left, fight left but the determination to get away from him grew stronger.

Tears started glistening in her eyes, as she tried to push away those unforgotten memories, and she quivered in her small frame to hold back the river of tears that threatened to escape. A small tugging on his heart made him reach out and pull her into a tight, comforting embrace. Warmth that radiated from him, so familiar it was nauseating for Yui.

"It's okay. Cry all you want, I'll hold you," Nakago continued. Poison-honey voice flowed into her ears like a melodious song only to create a surge of hatred and sadness to burst in her mind and heart.

When did all this happen? 5 years ago, when she was aimlessly wondering in the book. Hatred had consumed her and made her pick the wrong course of actions. He had been there, constantly by her side-protecting and guiding._'I'm a grown up woman,'_ Yui thought as she saw flashes of her locked memories that now surged through the lock easily, '_I'm no longer a child he manipulate but...his voice. his hair. his eyes. his warmth. Oh why now; after 5 years? I have Tetsuya but...I still love him...?'_

Gathering her strength and energy, she pushed him away and moved away from him. "D-don't..." Yui cried and Nakago looked up to her unsure what to do. When he was about to stand up and collect her again, Yui's anguish cry was enough to hold him in position, "J-just don't...Stay away!" She sobbed and hip-cupped while she ran away from the man who wanted nothing but comfort her. Yui ran and ran until she made it to the hostel. Before she even managed to turn the knob, she was pushed and pressed hard against the door.

"Don't make a fool out of me," Nakago growled in her ear and grabbed both her wrists in one slightly calloused hand. He took a whiff of her perfume before licking his lips and clicking his tongue. Dragging the unwilling ex-priestess into his room, Nakago threw her on the bed and locked the door. Fear danced within her sapphire eyes and Nakago gritted his teeth before walking towards her. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but Nakago just continued to scrutinise her from head to toe.

"Don't..." Yui stammered, weakened from crying and fear that was now gnawing her consciousness, "Please don't." She grabbed handfuls of his silk blanket and hugged it tight. It was like her last defence against Nakago but silk sheets stopping a well-built man...unlikely.

He sat on the side of the bed, collected her in his arms and started rocking very gently. Yui tensed herself against this familiar being, as she slowly was immersed into the welcoming darkness. "I'll hold you...I'll protect you..." Nakago promised and hell be damned, he really wanted to know why his mouth was moving on its own accord. Nakago screamed frantically in his mind, trying to regain control of his malfunctioning body that seemed to be going on its own instead of his command. 'Darn it!' Nakago cursed as he tried another futile attempt before helplessly watching his body. His hand started stroking and running its fingers through the silky blond hair, feeling the smoothness and liking the feeling. His head bend into the curve of her neck, breathing the unique scent of the woman in his arms. His mouth continued to whisper flowery words and the woman, being so naive and gullible, started to ease in his arms. "I shall be there if you shall call for me...I promise."

_"I'll hold you...I'll protect you...I shall be there if you shall call me.....I promise." _A voice drawled into her hazy mind as Yui finally stopped crying and fell asleep. And it was only then that Nakago was allowed back self-control. He look at Yui with pity-filled eyes before he laid her on his sinful king-sized bed and closed the heavy laced curtains to strip off his top. Nakago slumped onto the love-chair and look at his bed longingly. He really wanted to sleep in his bed right after lunch to clear his head to face the maiden who now occupied his bed. Snarling softly, Nakago positioned himself comfortably in the love-chair before transferring himself onto a long couch that could take his length.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"How come you're not in class earlier on?" Tomo nudged Nakago as the couple met their friend swimming in the pool. Nakago resurfaced gracefully, like a performing dolphin. His damp hair clung to his neck, and water dripped off his well-defined body. No wonder the girls go ga-ga over him. On top of that, he was practically basking in the radiant glow of the setting sun. Now this, made the girls go insane at his breath-taking looks. He had adopted a look like an archangel.

Nakago finally looked at Tomo coolly and smirk lazily, "I decided to turn in...The lunch event took a lot of my mental strength."

"Oh really...?" Soi challenged Nakago who raised an eyebrow in question, "Coincidentally, Yui didn't attend class too. Weird isn't it, seeing that she is such a studious lady." Soi grinned and her boyfriend 'tsked' while shaking his head. Nakago just continued to play dumb. There was no way he was going to tell them the truth; he would not be the butt of their entertainment.

"So Nakago, you decided she's the one?" Tomo asked eagerly while the ex-shogun wiped himself clean before putting on the robe, "Well Nakago?"

Nakago still refused to answer. It was way too obvious he didn't care about Yui, right? "Silence means consent, honey," Soi discussed with her beloved loud enough for Nakago to hear, "It's obvious that he has already started courting her for his own. And by tomorrow, I bet everyone would realize that he had already stake claim-"

"Soi, don't talk as if you know everything," Nakago narrowed his eyes, his voice calm and cold. However, there was an undercurrent of malice and anger.

"Humph," Soi huffed as she glared straight into Nakago's hard and cold eyes, "Well, if you aren't interested in her then stop bothering her."

Nakago closed his eyes calmly, letting go of his anger. When he reopened them, calmness flowed into his eyes once again and the signature smirk drew wide across his handsome face. He turned and retreated into the hostel and into his room. The sight before him made him twitch with annoyance and so, Nakago went to lock the door again. "Well, the plain girl is finally awake," Nakago remarked sarcastically as he dropped his robe onto a chair. Yui's eyes trailed over his naked top and down to the powerful legs and back up, avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Well, which lady wouldn't do that if she was presented a hunk? "I take it that you like what you see?" Nakago teased her as he dropped onto the bed beside her and Yui quickly scampered off to the edge of the bed.

Yui could not come up with something to counter him because there really was nothing to say. If she were to deny, well, she would be openly lying to both of them and he would know that she was a pathetic liar. However, if she were to keep quiet, only Seiryu knows what he would do. So Yui opted to just keep her tongue in and wait for his next remark but none came until much later.

Nakago lied on his side and propped his head on his hand as he captured his gaze. Licking his lips, he averted his gaze and fixed it on the wall behind her. "Are you in a...." Nakago trailed off and let himself fall back onto the silk bed.

"Am I in?" Yui enquired from her position and realised he had already closed his eyes. Her eye began to twitch as her irritation reached a new level. "Am I in a what?" she screamed at him and Nakago turned his back on her and continued to relax, "I'm talking to you mister!"

"Nevermind..." Nakago whispered when he opened his eyes. When Yui continued to rant, he harshly raised his voice a fraction higher, "Will you quit it? I told you to just forget I asked. Now if you don't mind, I'm turning in."

Yui sat there before mustering her courage. "As you wish, your Majesty," Yui snarled sarcastically as she got up and walked towards the door before stopping midway, "I'll leave you alone to your most desired peaceful sleep." Yui peeked outside before seeing that the coast is clear to run off to her room. Of course after closing his door once more. Unknown to her, 2 pairs of eyes were watching her very intently.

* * *

Please R&R...thanks! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews. The previous chapter, I thought, was too brief. I'm sorry. I kept forgetting to update.

Thepinkmartini: Haha, seriously? I didn't see it that way. Thanks for the enlightenment.=D

* * *

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking sweetheart?" Tomo sneaked a glance of his girlfriend's grinning face, "Shall we match-make them?"

Soi patted her boyfriend's head before she came out of hiding. "That goes without saying. After all, they were denied their happy ending...the last time." Soi fixed on a very determined face and the couple, hand in hand, walked into Nakago's forbidden room.

"What is it now?" Nakago drawled as he got up from his bed and leaned on the headboard of the bed, "Are you two so free as to keep disturbing me?" Even though he was annoyed, he could not help grinning. Really, he needed them now when his mind was in a vortex.

"We're going to talk now, Nakago," Soi adopted a serious look and tone and so did her boyfriend. This made Nakago wary and suspicious of them but even so, he just remained passive and waited patiently.

Silence followed and still Soi remained quiet. Her boyfriend's face though slowly crack into a wide mad grin. Another five minutes of silence followed until Nakago began to twitch but he still refused to budge from his stoic position.

"Do you like Yui-chan?"

The question was released and Nakago sat there unblinking. It was like a bomb had dropped unexpectedly and Nakago didn't know how to react. He didn't know whether to laugh the question away or to be mystified by such a ridiculous question. Silence waned and Nakago decided to answer...

"No, I have no such passionate, compassionate feelings for an ordinary-next-door girl," Nakago said firmly. It wasn't really clear if he was reassuring himself or those two of his feelings. "To love that irritatingly ugly woman is below me," Nakago continued harshly while watching Tomo's and Soi's face for any readable expression, "I'll never like someone as pathetic as her much less love her." It was final. No hesitation. No argument needed. A very firm, unshakable stand. Nakago swung himself out of bed, took some dry clothes and went into the bathroom. His best friends sat there in disbelief.

Slowly, shakily, they left his room and locked it with a spare key. "I thought he invited her into his room and did you know..." Tomo managed between puffs of pants while he face the gloomy face of Soi, "I think he's lying."

"Come Tomo, we have work to do," Soi walked away with her sweating boyfriend trailing behind her, "I'm gonna have a girl's talk with Yui-chan. Then maybe she'll confess during the discussion."

They split ways and Soi approached Yui's room, determined to get the truth. Knocking gently, Soi entered the room upon Yui's invitation. "Soi," Yui smiled lightly as she swung out of bed and put her book back onto the shelves, "Make yourself comfortable." Soi walked over and sat beside Yui on the not-so-comfy bed. "Came to enquire something?"

"Yui-chan, are you in a relationship with someone?" Soi asked eagerly and a faint blush crept on Yui's cheeks, "Anyone I know?"

"I'm with the soccer Captain, Rei," Yui bashfully replied, looking away to hide the reddening blush and Soi gasped. This Rei was Nakago's rival.

"Before him was Tetsuya. I don't think you know him. Tetsuya and I...we were together until a few months ago."

"Yui-chan, that's recent...Why?" Soi tried to console her ex-miko who now held glistening tears.

"Because every time we were together I kept talking about someone else and all of you, Seiryuu celestial warriors, instead of my future with him. Obviously, he got mad and jealous and said I was too hopeful...We ended on a bad note." Yui laughed lightly to mask the sadness. Even so, she could only remember of the good times share with Tetsuya and still thought of Tetsuya as her boyfriend.

Yui sighed after she finally finished all of her reminiscing the past and looked at Soi with a vibrant smile. "I'm still learning to let go," Yui continued and showed Soi her slashed wrist, "like this scar. It's finally fading and so are my hatred and anger for Miaka."

"Yui-chan..." Soi started and closed her mouth unable to continue when she saw Yui staring at her with large innocent blue eyes. The ladies sat in silence, a warm but sad moment as both remembered of unrequited love. "Do you like Nakago?" Soi asked the question Yui had tried to hide from and like they always say; you can run but you can never hide.

"Of course not!" Yui responded hotly, as she got up and made wild gestures as if insulting Nakago's masculine grace, "He's a brainless brute! He's such a jerk, an ass! He's so un-gentlemanly!"

Soi giggled and then chuckled lightly and finally laughed her heart out. Moments later, after the ladies had been laughing, Soi finally resettled down. "Hmm, Nakago may be a brainless brute when it comes to emotions but if he cares for you, he'll protect you," Soi mused as she watched Yui's comical expressions, "Ladies throw themselves on him because of his immortal wealth, his angel-like looks, his masterful intelligence and his god-given sports talents." Yui just nodded not understanding Soi's purpose of speech but she continued to listen anyway. "No lady, perhaps nobody except for Tomo and I, has ever seen past the facade of that man. Nakago, like everyone else, needs and will love someone who can see past the masterful mask."

Yui could understand that. She was shunned away by her own peers, driven away by everyone just because she was claimed to be a genius by her teachers. Yui had struggled through the education system for almost her entire life for no one had ever seen her as a human, not even Miaka. Everyone saw her as a genius, a basketball ace for a girl's team...no one saw beyond that. No one until the Universe of the Four Gods where she met him. He saw her as a frail child that needed someone to lean on and he had willingly allowed her to lean on him.

"So do you like Nakago?" Soi asked again to be very sure of Yui's emotion of that cold bastard.

"I-I don't know. I have Rei now," Yui finally conceded. She was tired of hiding her emotions behind the cool demeanour that she created for herself. Nakago in the book and Nakago in her world are so different. One had been so nice and protective of her while the other Nakago had given her nothing but headache and pain. Soi placed a comforting hand on Yui's shoulder before hugging the ex-miko.

"At least you are honest with your feelings, unlike someone I know," Soi whispered while they hugged, "Will you ever come to love him?"

"I don't know..." Yui shook her head when the ladies drew away from the warm-filled hug, "Maybe...but unlikely since Rei loves me."

Soi just nodded and bid good day before she left the room. Now all she needed was her boyfriend's help, Nakago's parents and plan a few scenarios to pair the smartest two together.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Nakago on the other hand, stood before the shower. Fury within clearly on his face as he recalled both Tomo and Soi's discussion with him. Surely he felt nothing for Yui and the only way to prove that was to shove and drive her away from him. His plan to expel her seemed secondary now since he was more concern about being accused of liking Yui.

"Darn it!" Nakago punched the wall of the bathroom, anger riding within him and the vortex in his mind was becoming more violent. Finally, coming out of the bathroom, he dried himself and put on fresh new clothes. Grabbing his black knee-length coat, Nakago made his way down to the school field.

"You're late Ace," Rei, the soccer Captain, remarked coldly and Nakago shot him a murderous look.

"Zip it," Nakago took of his coat, and changed into the right attire. Nobody in the soccer team ever argued against the ace because one, he is the ace and two, he is the best - the harbinger of defeat in the opposing teams eyes. Nakago practised hard, trying to clear the vortex and to make his feelings clear to himself and everyone around him. There was no way, absolutely no way, he could fall in love with a plain Jane such as Yui. Imagine the horror when his parents meet her, it'll be hell in the house. Nakago sighed and continued to polish his skills to be the best even though he was already crowned the best player in the whole of Tokyo and Hokkaido.

"Ace, someone wants to see you," Rei jogged to his team's ace who was busy polishing his dribbling and passes, "She can't wait. She said if you don't come now, she'll come over." Nakago glared at his recruit and stormed over to his guest. He stride across the field, then started jogging and finally sprinting after he saw who the guest was.

"Mother? What brought you here?" Nakago asked his beautiful guest politely and with all due respect, "Don't tell me you just wanted to see how I was doing in school..." Nakago bowed slightly to regard his mother who stood humbly before him even though she was one of the most powerful ladies in Japan.

"Nakago, I received a call from Soi about you," his mother replied just as politely and softly. Nakago set his jaw but kept his demeanour cool, he would not show that his mother's words just wounded him slightly. "I heard you had fallen in love with a girl and you will be staking claim-"

'Damn you, Soi,' Nakago cursed bitterly as his anger flared within him. "No mother. I am not in love with anyone and I will not be staking claim over anyone," Nakago spoke the words, one by one, trying his best to control the erupting temper he had held back strongly by the reins. He will rein in his temper and not show how this accusation said by his beloved mother had hurt him so badly. "I do not fall for plain Janes. I will never fall for them," Nakago reinforce his point and his mother raised an eyebrow in question, "I hate plain Janes and now Soi and Tomo too. I do not need friends who accuse me of, of stupid feelings."

"Is that so? 'Never' is a very powerful word, Nakago," his mother continued, nothing negative evident in her voice. Still soft, still polite and still beautiful. "Let's have a bet then, my dear son," his mother smiled playfully and Nakago paled. His anger suddenly disappeared and replaced with an amused fear. His mother's games are never fun to play unless you're very sure you'll win. "I bet that you'll fall for this plain girl, Yui. Are you man enough to step up to the bet?"

Nakago grinned. This may just be the first bet he would triumph over her. "Of course. I will step up to the bet," Nakago nodded confidently and his mother just smiled a knowing smile, "I'll win the bet, dear mother." His mother nodded and left, the hem of her skirt sweeping the floor as she approached a very, very handsome man. Putting her delicate hand lightly on the man's sleeve, Nakago's parents left his school not before his mother winked at him mischievously.

"Cassandra, darling, why is our son smiling cruelly?" Laguna asked his wife while guiding her carefully across the foyer and into their awaiting limousine, "Are you up to your mind games again? Poor little Nakago, always bullied by his own mother." Laguna sighed while entering the car after his wife.

"Oh Laguna, sweetheart, I'm just helping him," Cassandra patted her husband's thigh as the car rolled out of the school compound, "He's confuse and this game of mine will help to clear all of his doubts." With that, Cassandra let out a ringing laughter which made her husband smile wryly.

'So, even my mother is influenced into thinking that I love that annoyingly ugly woman. You're good Soi. Very good,' Nakago mused and shook his head lightly before resuming his training, 'I'll just have to drive this woman out of my life; once and for all.' Surprisingly, Nakago enjoyed his training even though the day had started roughly. Oh how he loved to start driving her away.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day, morning came sooner than expected for Yui. She had spent the entire night trying to sort out her clumsy feelings. To love him or to just forget him. Even after contemplating the whole night, she still had not arrived upon a firm answer. Oh well, just see where the wind blows. Yui got up from bed, bathed and into fresh new clothes. She inspected herself in the mirror. A new day, a new hope. She grinned at herself, picked up her books and out the door.

"Morning Yui-chan!" Soi smiled at Yui who stopped in her tracks upon being greeted. With Soi are her boyfriend and best friend, Tomo and Nakago respectively. Tomo simply grinned and Nakago gave her a long bored stare. Yui could only smile a hesitant smile and before she realised anything, Soi arm-locked with her and practically dragged her up to Nakago who scowled in disgust.

"Er, morning Soi-san and Tomo-san," Yui had purposely left out Nakago who frowned and scowled at her, "Shall we head for breakfast?"

The group head down to the cafeteria and sat on their reserved seats. Jealous stares and deadly glares were directed at Yui who simply shrugged of the odd feeling. "So, Yui-chan, why didn't you attend afternoon class yesterday?" Tomo enquired as he inclined his head to regard Yui's facial expression.

"Oh, er, well...I was too tired from the fight with that idiot," Yui explained with a sigh while holding Nakago's gaze with a firm stare, "Talking with an idiot can really sap my strength." Nakago tightened his grip around his utensils as he glared right back at Yui. His knuckles turned pale and his fingernails started to stab into his palm. All this pain is nothing compared to what he would be doing to Yui later on.

"Well, well, well, both of you had almost the same reason for not attending class yesterday afternoon," Tomo grinned cheekily and Soi slapped his shoulder playfully, "Quite a coincidence, eh?"

"Yui-chan!" Rei ran up to the elites who were attending to their breakfast meals, "Good morning! Why didn't you come to see my practise?" Nakago snapped his head up and growled softly. Anger and annoyance evident in his eyes but unfortunately on Tomo and Soi caught that before those irritating emotions disappeared.

"Rei, good morning to you too," Yui smiled a dazzling smile and Nakago growled slightly louder, calling Soi and Tomo's attention. Jealousy so evident in his eyes even the blind could see them but fortunately for Nakago, again nobody saw but the troublesome pair. Yui hugged Rei who returned the hug warmly.

"See you in class later," Rei smiled a winning smile and butterflies fluttered in Yui's stomach, making her nervous with anxiety.

"How's he related to you?" Nakago growled, as soon as Yui regained her composure, with an undercurrent of jealousy.

"None of your business," Yui stood up, pushed the chair in and met Nakago's challenging stare, "Besides, why would you care?"

Nakago averted his gaze and suddenly found the food mesmerising. "You're right, it's none of my business," Nakago echoed quietly and poke at his beef sticks. It was a gesture that told Yui she was dismissed. But hell, why should she listen to him? She will do as she pleases. She walked out of the cafeteria and turned to take a shortcut. Before she could register anything, she was pounced and pinned onto a wall. Shit, no one walks down this hall way but her when going to class.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" a voice so cold whispered and the hair on her nape stood on ends, "Scared are you? Well, too bad...Scream but no one is gonna hear you."

"Help me, somebody! Help me!" Yui cried distressingly while the man only laughed madly like a psycho.

"Scream! Scream!" the man managed between fits of laughter before choking on his own saliva, "Shit!" He hugged his stomach in pain and looked up to see an angel with melted golden hair. "Damn you, Nakago!" The man lunged and Nakago expertly subdued the man, pulling the knife out of the kidnapper's tight grip.

Pressing the blade on the kidnapper's neck, Nakago hissed angrily. "Who sent you? Who gave you permission to abduct her?" The aged man whimpered against the wall where Nakago had him pinned. Irritated, Nakago gave him incentives and drew a thin red line on the neck. "You will answer now, won't you?"

"I-I-Ire," the man whimpered as tears flowed. When Nakago demanded the answer to be louder, the man cried out, "Ire! Ire paid me to do it!" Nakago released the kidnapper and dropped him to the ground. Immediately, the man burst into tears begging to Nakago to spare him because of his poor family.

"You're not worth torturing," Nakago turned his back on both Yui and the kidnapper, "I'm letting you go only because your family needs you." The family man thanked endlessly and Yui gaped at Nakago's heroic act. But Nakago was not done, "However, if you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you." The blond knight left the hallway without even a second glance at the damsel he rescued.

'Did Nakago just save her? Why are there people out there who wants to hurt and kill her?' Yui was at lost. The man she waited for years and was about to give up on just came to her rescue like so many years ago. Does Nakago still remember me? If he did, well, this may just be the explanation why he saved her. Like he always said, he saved her only because she was his miko and he was obliged to do so.

Yui picked up her books and when she was about to leave, the kidnapper called to her. "You have a great boyfriend." The aged man smiled ruefully before getting up and looking at Yui levelly, "Don't give up on him." He bid her farewell and good luck before leaving her alone. Yui stared wide-eyed at his diminishing figure before she too, headed for her desired destination-the classroom.

"Ah Yui-chan, come on in," the teacher beamed at her and Nakago frowned deeply. When Yui took her seat, the teacher continued, "Well, from today onwards, we will be transferring into another classroom with fixed seating arrangement." The class followed the teacher gingerly. All the girls, except Yui and Soi, hoped eagerly to be placed beside Nakago, the King. When everyone was sent to their new seats, Yui ended with Nakago at the corner of the class-quite far away from the the rest.

"I refuse to sit with her," Nakago announced to the teacher and every girl's face lit up with hope, "I'd rather sit alone."

"Nakago, you're well, not performing to your supposed standard and Yui is first in class," the teacher looked at him squarely, "I have put everyone in this position so that you can expand your potential and enquire from someone better than you. As for you, Nakago, you and Yui are put further away so that both of you can enquire each other without feeling embarrassed." Nakago dropped into his seat again and rolled his eyes angrily. He lost the argument and well, he was trapped into sitting beside her for the rest of his college years. Now, how was he going to win the bet?

While lesson was in progression, Yui nibbled her bottom lips while contemplating whether she should be asking him why he was there. "Stop biting on your lips," Nakago commented and Yui was dragged forcefully out of her reverie, "Why are you thinking so hard? You fail to understand the lesson...plain Jane?" Nakago looked at her gently and suddenly heat crept eagerly up Yui's cheeks.

"I-Of course I understand," Yui retorted hotly, averting her gaze from his stormy azure eyes, "it's just that..."

"It's just what?"

"Why did you save me?" Yui looked at him trying to figure his intentions and Nakago only shook his head lightly.

"Think nothing of it. I just thought that even though I hate you, I ought to save you when you're in trouble," Nakago explained in a soft voice that seemed to caress Yui's insides, "I meant, troubles like that; where your life is on the line." Nakago supported his head on his hand while watching Yui's beau-. No, not beautiful face! Nakago just closed his eyes briefly and watched her through his long eyelashes. "If I were you, I'll be careful of Rei," Nakago mumbled and decided to focus on the lesson.

Yui realized the discussion was over and she too decided to push everything away and concentrate on the ongoing lesson. "Getting pretty cozy eh?" Tomo smirked as he glanced to the back to see the two hotheads listening intently to the teacher, "I really think I can sense love blossoming." Soi just remained quiet as she watched the suspicious acts of Rei who kept glaring at Nakago and Yui.

"I think Nakago or Yui or both are in trouble," Soi remarked coldly , her eyes not leaving Rei, "He's up to something." Tomo followed his girlfriend's gaze and target locked on Rei. "Whatever he's up to, I swear it's going to turn nasty," Soi clenched her fists and Tomo put a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry," Tomo whispered comforting words, "Nakago will protect Yui just like earlier on." This made Soi smile warily and sighed. "If it really turns nasty, we'll step in and put an end to Rei's existence."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Yui-chan, wanna sit with me for break?" Rei smiled his dazzling smile and Nakago frowned. Yui looked at Soi and Tomo and finally the man who stood directly beside her.

"She's coming with us, Rei," Nakago spoke too calmly as he place a hand over Yui's shoulders as if guiding her elsewhere, "Get off her tail, will you?" Nakago ushered Yui who looked bewildered away from Rei. Rei on the other hand, huffed in anger as he tapped on Nakago's shoulder.

"She's my girlfriend, so you fuck off!" Rei snarled and pulled Yui behind him, "Stop stealing girlfriends, you filthy piece of shit." Yui could only stare at the sequence of events. Soi and Tomo on the other hand, just watched the scene calmly. As long as Nakago kept a tight leash on his temper, there would be no harm that would befall upon anyone.

"Is that so?" Nakago challenged in a very, very quietly and calmly while he stared at Rei coolly, "If you're really her boyfriend, why didn't you save her earlier on when she was in trouble? If you're indeed her boyfriend, why sent people to hurt her?" Nakago watched Rei's face turn from anger to rage to hatred.

"Why you!" Rei threw a hard punch aiming for Nakago's face but the latter was too good. His punch missed and Nakago kicked him in the shins. "How dare you accuse me of such immoral acts!" A kick this time which was dodged by the expert and a punch was delivered heavily on his stomach. "Urgh..."

"Can't take it? Yui needs a better boyfriend than that," Nakago scoffed and spat into his Captain's face. He looked at Yui who tried to help her boyfriend.

"Bugger off!" He pushed Yui and stormed off, injured and in pain. Yui reached out and allowed her hand to fall limply beside her.

"Come on," Nakago stretched a hand to her and helped her up, "If I were you, I would leave such a guy." Nakago didn't wait for anyone and just stride off to the garden. Tomo raced after Nakago and Soi just looked at Yui sympathetically.

"Yui-chan, come," Soi handed her hand only to be rejected by Yui. She withdrew her hand and smiled ruefully at her ex-miko, "You be careful now." Soi jogged off to find her two precious companions and found them sitting in the garden. "Tomo, let's leave Nakago to his own thoughts," Soi dragged her boyfriend and both of them gave an apologetic smile, "We've got things to do."

"What am I doing?" Nakago sighed as he threw his head back, resting it against a tree trunk, "Why do I constantly get agitated?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and let out an exasperate sigh. Stretching out his long legs, Nakago closed his eyes trying to relax all the tensions in his body. As soon as he was relax, thoughts of Yui filled his mind and Nakago screamed in anger. "Damn you! Until when are you going to torment me?" Nakago clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and focused all of his rage at a point, "I've to win the bet with her. I can't lose. I will not be beaten." Drive her away, forget her, ignore her...Leave her to Rei once and for all. She clearly does not feel for you...Let her go, forget her, leave her... It was like a mantra in his mind and Nakago picked himself up. Dusted his clothes, fixed any blunders in his uniform and approached his class. He would be void of her and now was the best chance. She has Rei, she doesn't need me. Nakago reminded himself and soon he was flanked by his best friends on either side as he reached the class.

However, his eyes immediately landed on the plain girl. What's the matter with me? She's a plain Jane and not a lady with a beautiful name, Yui. Nakago regained his composure and settled beside her. "I'm warning you Nakago," Rei walked up to Nakago's table and shot him a deathly glare, "Stop interfering-"

"I can't be bothered," Nakago drawled lazily and Yui looked at him shocked, "She's yours after all. I can't be bothered to steal her from you. She's too plain for my taste." That was it, an end to the argument. It was final. Nakago would not have anything to do with her anymore. It was a saddening thought even though it had only been the second day. She had enjoyed his presence even though he had constantly called her a plain Jane.

"I'm glad Nakago," Rei smiled gratefully before turning around his heel, "You don't know how happy I am." Nakago just waved his hand an act of dismissal and Rei gave a curt nod before leaving.

"Nakago, are you sure about this?" Yui wanted to know. She desperately wanted to know. She needed to know if he was really leaving her side.

Nakago raised an a perfect eyebrow at her and drawled in his deep base tone, "Of course. I won't be named a stealer because of a plain Jane. My reputation cost me much more than you. You're not worth my attention. I was fooled into thinking so." Tears welled up in Yui's eyes but she refused to shed them in front of this heartless man. How could he say all this in front of her so nonchalantly? She covered her mouth to stifle her cry and left the class without another word.

Nakago on the other hand, could not have cared less. He had decided and therefore will go through with his plan. He had decided to leave her to Rei, so there was no need for him to interfere. After all, he did give his word that he won't interfere and unfortunately, Nakago was a man of his word.

How could he? Yui ran into a washroom and sat in the toilet. How could he have saved her and leave her just like that? Did he really save her because she was in danger and not because he lo-? Did she want someone as bad as Nakago to love her? Was she yearning for his love? She has Rei but...was she still in love with Nakago? Yui could not decide, she was lost and confuse and no one could help her. She was alone in the darkness; Rei isn't here to help her. Actually, Rei was never there when she needed someone to comfort her. Rei wasn't there when she was alone and needed someone to rely on. Rei wasn't there when she was hurting. Rei wasn't there when she needed someone there. Rei was never anywhere.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Soi, saw Yui anywhere?" Nakago asked quietly as he carried her stuff in one hand. When he received a shake, Nakago growled, "Where in the name of Seiryu did she disappear to? Did she expect me to carry all this for her? Where's that god-damned Rei?" Tomo nudged him and Nakago jerked his head in the direction Tomo pointed out.

There Rei was busy touching and kissing another lady. Whispering flowery words into her ears, kissing and nibbling at her neck. Nakago eyes went sleepy and shined with infinite anger. "Help me carry these, Tomo," Nakago directed without looking away, "Soi, find Yui. She should be in the nearest washroom to our classroom." Without hesitation, Soi sprinted off.

True enough, Yui huddled in one corner of the toilet crying. "Yui-chan?" Soi called carefully as she walked slowly to Yui and hugged the crying ex-miko, "Yui-chan, come with me please. Nakago wants to see you." Yui looked up with a tear-stained face, red sore eyes from crying. Splashing a little water on Yui's face, Soi looked at her with a very mother-like face, "Come. He'll protect you." Yui held onto Soi's hand but soon let go.

"No, I don't ever want to see him again," Yui emitted a weak sound and Soi looked at her calmly, "I have Rei...I-I-I love Rei." Soi just smiled a tiny smile and coaxed Yui into coming out of the washroom.

"Trust me Yui...Nakago wants to see you. Nakago will protect you and I'll be here for you," Soi winked and arm-locked with Yui out of the washroom.

At the corner of his eye, Nakago saw a shag Yui. Anger flared and his nostrils flared. In a few steps, he appeared before Yui. Tipping her chin gently, he stared into a sapphire eyes. "I'll take care of you," Nakago whispered and the couple smiled warmly at Nakago's semi-confession, "I'll be here for you if you need me." Nakago stretched a hand to her which was hesitantly accepted. He steered her to face the incorrigible acts of Rei.

"No...Rei...?" Yui stuttered and Rei looked up upon hearing his name. Colour filled his face and anger consumed him. The woman he was playing with looked at Yui as well. "Rei?"

"Nakago, you bastard!" Rei got off the woman and squared off with Nakago whose eyes glazed over with his infinite rage.

"Well, well, caught in the act aren't you now?" Nakago drawled as he kept a firm hold on Yui's waist, pressing her to his side, "Too bad Rei. It's game over for you now. You played too much. You were never there for your girlfriend. When she's down, you neglect her and please other women." Rei's face contorted into utter fury as he tried to still his now shaking fists. "When she's in need for someone to rely on, where were you? You were busy fitting yourself into other women," Nakago spat each crime as if they were all poison, "You're not worth someone as loyal and irritatingly plain as Yui." Yui smiled inwardly. Even at this stage of the game, he could still call her plain. She ought to hit him but she couldn't care less. The way he said plain seemed to only cheer her up and chase her depression away.

"Why you! Aren't you the meanie? Treating her like some frail princess and then condemning her as a plain Jane, well aren't you the badass?" Rei shouted as he rode on his anger. Then again, his anger was nothing compared to Nakago's, if unleashed.

"Stand behind me plain Jane," Nakago spared a glance at her, "You'll get hurt if you continue to stand beside me. Best you get out of the way or it'll be troublesome for me." Rei managed to punch Nakago's jaw while the latter was encouraging Yui to move.

Blood dripped from Nakago's cut lips. His teeth had accidentally clamped hard on his lips during the split second. Wiping the blood on his sleeve, Nakago smirked. "It's time to teach you never to take advantage of other's moments of distraction." Nakago carried himself and landed a powerful elbow on the back of the slow Rei. A punch into the gut and a kick at the shin had Rei crumpled on the ground in his own pool of blood. Although Nakago was on the offense, Rei managed to slash Nakago's forearm with his knife, counter punched Nakago's guts and elbowed Nakago's temple. They had injuries but Rei had the worse share. Grabbing his collars, Nakago slammed him to the wall. Blood dripping from his knuckles and the side of his head, Nakago shook the haziness away. He was far from over. Spitting a mouthful of blood out, he glared dangerously at Rei. "I swear, I'll kill you."

"Stop it! Stop it, Nakago!" Yui cried as she hugged Nakago from behind. Angered by the interruption, Nakago threw Rei off. Rei toppled a bench and landed below the bench in pain.

"Damn you, you're so irritating you plain Jane," Nakago snarled softly and he too, collapsed from exhaustion, "You owe me one. A date..."

* * *

Please R&R thanks! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well, the story is pretty brief. I think this chapter is going to be a bit more heated up than the previous two.

Thepinkmartini: Hmm, his mother wicked? Well, I think I'll second that.

* * *

_'A date?'_ Yui pressed her temple lightly as she watched the calm golden angel rest in silence, _'Did he really asked me out?' _Yui could not decide whether Nakago had said it or he just so happened to have his sentence cut short. _'Maybe it has nothing to do with him liking me,'_ Yui thought as she turned her attention to the man on the adjacent bed, sleeping peacefully. _'He probably didn't mean it...He's probably teasing me as usual.' _Yui swung her hair behind her after she let go of Nakago's large hand. A blush crept up as she stood up and combed Rei's bangs back.

The irksome duo just sat beside their fallen best friend while watching Yui with a critical eye. Indeed, two prince charming were after the same damsel but each had a different approach. One was too hungry for her that he had his bedding skills polished so that he could give the best. The other had simply been dragged in by default and was way too confuse with his emotions. Really, if one was to look at it, Rei had a higher chance of being with Yui.

As Yui continued to brush Rei's bangs and caress his smooth tan face, a hand gripped her wrist lightly but firmly. A sudden gasp escaped Yui's mouth and Rei's eyes opened slowly and painfully. "Yui-chan..." a rasp voice called Yui's attention, "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have done those things... I should have cherished and treasured you..." Rei shuddered as he recalled having to practise his fabulous bedding skills with other women instead of with his beloved girlfriend. Yui closed her eyes tight to fight the onslaught of tears that were so close to sliding. The cold hand that held Yui's wrist, brought her fingers to dry lips. Kissing each finger softly and sensually, tears dripped down and wet Rei's pain-filled face. Struggling to get up, he thumbed away her every tear. "Why, why are you crying?" Rei asked so softly while he pulled her into a comforting hug, his eyes never leaving the calm, almost dead, face of his rival, "I'm going to be fine. Just remember to teach me since I'll be in here for the next couple of days or so."

"R-Rei...Why? Where were you when I needed you?" Yui choked on her sobs as she cried into his broad shoulder. Rei stroke her hair gently, running his hand through the silky blond waterfall.

"I love you, Yui. I was just so hungry for you," Rei explained, his voice very heavily accented with regret and sorrow, "I knew you weren't ready and each time I see you, I become really hungry. And when you're down, I was afraid my desire might overcome and well, take advantage of your weakened position. I couldn't bear for you to regret if you and I were to perform it; it would just drive you away from me. I need and want you, Yui." When he finished explaining, he withdrew from the embrace and watched Yui's expression.

On the other bed, slight movement were made and the angel lied on his side. He would give them the privacy they needed and when he eyed his best friends, they took the cue and left him alone. 'Yui, do you still love Rei despite what he's done to you?' Nakago could not help but ask the question. He needed to know but at this moment in time, he would be a fool to ask. It was way to obvious that she still loved him despite her finding out the truth. Nakago sighed as quietly as possible and closed his beautiful misty azure orbs. He would not see them. They were denied their lovely privacy and so, Nakago forcefully drowned himself into the abyss, trying to rest.

"I love you, Rei," Yui spoke the words as if to reaffirm and answer all the doubts in everyone in that room, "I truly love yo..." She was silenced by a fiery kiss from Rei. She had spoken the words that had warmed Rei and dulled the mind of the golden angel that laid just beside them. She had rejected all but Rei. Loved no one but Rei. Nakago was out of the question. That man was just not good enough to compete beside her Rei.

"Yui, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say those words," Rei gave her a dazzling smile before crashing his lips on hers for a passionate kiss.

As the couple continued to kiss and moan, Nakago's stomach churned in reply. He turned and made sure he was as far as possible away from the couple without rolling off the bed. He needed to get away, needed to have fresh air. Somehow, during the mushy talk, the air around Nakago started to suffocate him. No, he would lose control. He had to control and maintain his composure as the can't-be-bothered angel. He just had to.

"Rei, I'll see you tomorrow," Yui bid him farewell the moment the kiss ended, "Rei, I love you and no one else." With that safely delivered personally to Rei, Yui left the room without a second glance on the fallen angel that laid there motionlessly. _'Thank Seiryuu, Rei's wounds are healing faster than Nakago. Thank Seiryu Rei was attended first.'_

"Nakago?" Rei called out to his rival as he turned his head to look at the sleeping figure of his rival, "I hope you are awake. I want to thank you for everything. You had my life back on road and for this, I don't know how to thank you."

_'You can give me what is due as mine,'_ Nakago thought solemnly as he pretended to stir up from his 'sleep'. He opened his eyes and regarded his rival closely.

"You know, if you hadn't caught me and showed Yui what I had been doing," Rei shrugged his shoulders and Nakago raised a careful eyebrow, "I don't think I might ever come to realize how precious she is to me. She accepted that truth and still accepted me as her boyfriend. I shall be the greatest boyfriend she'll ever have."

'Is that so? Yui, is he really worth your love?' Nakago thought savagely as he rolled his eyes and got up painstakingly slowly while the pain surged through him like mad nerves. _'Not that I actually want your love...'_ "Oh?" Nakago smirked his signature smirk and Rei grinned in response.

"You can bet on it!" Rei punched the air and gained a wry smile from Nakago, "I think I'll repay you by handing the Captaincy to you. I know you had always wanted to be the captain despite being the ace of the team. It's a small thing compared to gaining Yui back."

"I see," Nakago slowly swung himself out of bed, despite the screaming pain of his damaged ribcage. _'You think that's enough for a start? Stop kidding around.'_

"You're the best man I've ever known," Rei tipped an imaginary hat and nodded, "I hope you and I can be the best of friends in the team. We'll be the best combo the school has ever seen."

_'Big dreams Rei and you can die a pathetic sick dog,'_ Nakago snarled in his mind and shook his head lightly. "Whatever," Nakago spoke softly as he changed into his home clothes and folding his crumpled uniform gently.

Rei watched his rival's back and thought amusingly to himself._ 'I win Nakago. Yui chose me over you. There's no way you can have her. She's mine.'_

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Nakago exited the room staggering and shaking slightly. _'I can do this...'_ Nakago with a very trembling body advanced much slower than usual. Careful to place one feet firmly in the ground before carrying the other. Looking at the stairs was enough to dampen Nakago's spirits but hell, he would rather rest in his room than with a smug Rei. _'I won't be beaten!'_

Upon entering his room (at long last), Nakago met his worst nightmare-his parents. _'Damn, not a good time to be meeting them,'_ Nakago frowned at his thought as he dropped into the love-chair with an exasperate sigh.

"It seems you're not fit," Laguna whistled at the ugly scars and wounds on his son's once-flawless face, "You've turned very ugly since the last time I saw you." That was an understatement. Nakago sighed at his father's comments. There was really nothing to say since it's true that he looked shagged. His wounds really were _outstanding _after all.

"Nakago, baby," Cassandra winked and Nakago scowled at the nickname, "You've lost with regards to your dignity. Soi rang me early today and informed me of your barbaric act. Fighting in school, Nakago baby?" Nakago winced at how fast news flew to his mother.

"Mother, I was only-"

"How could you? An aristocrat never fights against filthy people!" Laguna exploded into feral rage cutting Nakago's sentence short. Clearly, he didn't get hold of the news and now...Well, let's just say Nakago's in deep shit. "Have you any idea what people will think of the Kings line? Your brothers before you, have never ever ever done things beneath their standards! Think about this; Nakago Kings, heir of Laguna Kings, had shamelessly fought against a pathetic Rei Roliz, of a lower class. Has the Kings line lower themselves to doing such immoral barbaric acts?" His father outburst made Nakago flinch just slightly. Reputation is indeed very important to Laguna.

"Father, I can expla-" Nakago trailed off after being interrupted by his mother.

Cassandra clicked her tongue, earning her her husband's attention. "Cassandra, is this the outcome of your betting with him?" Laguna had lowered his voice significantly but an undercurrent of venom and anger were clearly evident, "I trusted Nakago and the other three into your care and why is it only Nakago that turns wayward? Is this your way of mocking me?"

Cassandra stared unfazed at her husband who was clearly in his fit of anger. Sighing quietly, she waited very patiently for her husband to calm down and breathe normally before she began. "Laguna, sweetheart," Cassandra patted her husband's thigh patiently and her son watched her in wonder.

'God, how can she be so calm in the face of a mad man?' Nakago was awed by his mother's talents and frowned,_ 'That's why I hate women. The control they have over us, men, is unimaginable.'_ Nakago shook his head slowly and watched his parents continue their discussion.

"Indeed, this fight is one of the many outrages outcome of the betting," Cassandra continued while her husband nuzzled her neck in an attempt to calm down, "However, Nakago baby, could have avoided this outcome if he had used that thick head of his. Apparently, he had not and it must be because his mind was fuzzy and blurred with emotions. Truthfully, sweetheart, I think Nakago's in love." The last sentence freezed both men in time for a few moment. Laguna had unexpectedly cooled down and was now choking on his own saliva. For Nakago, well, he was stunned and sat across his mother unblinking.

"WHAT?" Both men exclaimed and looked the lady who had _'control' _over their temper. "Is this true Nakago?" Laguna asked incredulously and slowly turned to a pale looking Nakago, "You fought with Rei Roliz for this particular reason?"

"No, of course not Father," Nakago regained his shaken composure and narrowed his eyes at his mother's chesire grin, "I was only defending a friend from her boyfriend. That's all, no hidden meaning." Nakago realized too late that he was way too defensive in his explanation and his parents looked at him knowingly.

"Well, in that case, you can do whatever you want as long as you are courting her," Laguna smiled warmly at his son, who was beyond speechless, "Now, what is her name? Do you know, darling?"

"Oh, it's er, I think," Cassandra pretended to pause to think while pressing her bottom lips with her right index finger, "Yui. Yui Hongo-"

"No, it's not her. She's Rei's," Nakago tried to keep out the bitterness out of his voice and failed, "She told him that she loves him and well, he reciprocated her feelings." Nakago changed his expression and replaced it with a stone face. He would not allow the scene before this dramatic one to distract him. He was so sure that he was not in love with her. The thought was ridiculous to say the least! To even assume such incorrigible thought was beyond Nakago's belief.

Instead of taking the right cue, they looked at him knowingly and with a rueful smile pasted on their beautiful faces. "Fight like a man," Laguna punched his son's arm and the happily married couple exited the room, leaving their stoned son alone.

Closing the door with a quiet swing, Laguna looked at his wife's determined face. "Darling, I think we should step out-"

"No, I'm sure whoever this Rei is, is not worth Yui's love. I saw the girl and she's better off with our son."

"You're only saying that because Nakago is your baby and so-"

Cassandra shot her husband a menacing glare that silenced him. "I'll prove to you then." Cassandra walked ahead of her husband who mused to himself. Indeed, Nakago got all of his raw determination and expert glares from her. She's his mother alright.

X.X.X.X.X.X

_'It has to end! It had better end now!'_ Nakago cursed and threw a book to the far wall. Nakago started to pace madly in his huge room, cursing in all the most colourful language. It may appear out of character for him if someone were to see him now but he had no other choice of words to express his frustration. Clenching his fists tightly, Nakago gritted his teeth from letting out a series of mad curses. _'Calm down now, you idiot! You control the emotions not the other way around!'_ Nakago with tremendous and countless efforts tried to leash his emotions and keep them at bay but it was not meant to be. Frustration rode within his room as Nakago threw books around, kicked everything and finally just landed on his bed. _'She laid here before. I'm such a fool to have brought her here.'_ Another cry of utter fury was released and Nakago rolled off the bed. Striding to his punching bag, he started a series of impressive punches to ease himself a little of the madness in him._ 'I must change. I must severe all ties. I will stand alone.' _As if those were magically words, Nakago's frustrations and anger abruptly vanished as if they never existed. Nakago found his needed determination and rearranged his room to before the chaos.

Knockings resounded in his room and Nakago laid in his bed comfortably._ 'It's definitely those two. They'll understand.'_ Nakago pulled the covers over his naked top, closed his eyes briefly and waited for the guest to enter. Sooner rather than later, his guest entered and Nakago gave her a very bored and long face. "Nakago, how're you doing?" Yui asked him politely with a radiant smile that would have made him nervous before, but not anymore, "The school doctor said you escaped the room; that's not good you know."

"As if I don't already know that," Nakago spat at her, too pleased that she was taken aback by his emotionless voice, "Besides, why should I, a member of the Kings, share a room with a filthy Roliz?" Yui sat there stunned. This was definitely not the same Nakago. True, Nakago was a pain in the ass but he was never cruel and cold. "Leave my things and be gone commoner," Nakago drawled lazily and turned his back on her, "On second thought, why don't you see yourself out? I can hardly breathe. The air surrounding you is impossible. Where do you live; in a dump I presume?" Nakago chuckled lightly and bore his gaze into her terrified sapphire orbs.

"You-you are such an arrogant idiotic jerk!" Yui cried as she shook her head in disbelief. How could Nakago be so nice and charming be so cold and cruel the next moment?

A tight grip on her wrist made Yui give out a cry. "Nobody calls me an idiotic jerk. Certainly not an unnamed commoner such as yourself," Nakago narrowed his eyes as he whispered coldly seeing how the hair on her neck stood at ends, "Scared? You should be. Commoners should fear the power weild by the aristocrats."

Yui cried in pain as the grip around her small wrist tightened many folds. "Let go!" Nakago smiled menacingly and evil danced in his eyes. Eyes that seemed to lose their colour and turn into a bottomless hole of darkness. "N-N-Nakago, let go please...!" Yui begged and if possible, Nakago produced a very, very sadistic smile.

"Dear me, it must really hurt, no?" Nakago feigned concern but his eyes remained as those evil-dancing eyes, "Scream. Let me hear you scream. Oh how I would love the sound!"

Yui watched Nakago's twisted face and felt her insides tumbling madly. "Please, I'm begging you, release me!" Yui cried an anguish cry when Nakago applied more pressure, just a little less than required to break her wrist permanently. "REI! HELP ME REI! REI!" May the gods love her enough and send her hero to her.

"Release her," Rei's stern voice echoed through the cold murderous room. A sadistic and smug smile drew lazily across the twisted face of the once-golden angel.

"You want her back, Rei?" Nakago asked slyly, turning to face Rei which dragged Yui over like a broken toy. "Oh Soi and Tomo has joined forces with Rei? Dear, dear me," Nakago pretended to be distressed and Rei narrowed his eyes angrily, "My own friends have turned their backs on me! What in the name of heaven should I do?" Nakago looked down and shook his head lightly, chuckling darkly before snapping his head up. "No matter, I'm almost done with my business with her." Yui, by this stage of the game, was crying and her tear-stained face bought her sympathy from her boyfriend, Soi and Tomo.

"Nakago, I'm warning you," Rei snarled and Nakago looked at Yui mocking sadness.

"_Ooo_, your boyfriend sure is very fierce," Nakago tipped Yui's chin to get a clearer view of her misery, "My, my, look at you...crying for him." Yui looked up to see him, hoping desperately for Nakago to return and tell her it was alright. She needed to hear him say it's alright and that this was just a joke; not a living nightmare.

Rei lunged himself at Nakago only to be greeted by a flying Yui. Nakago had flinged Yui to her boyfriend at a correct estimated time to have a nice impact. "Oops, my hand acted on its own!" Nakago snickered at the sight of Rei landing on his back with Yui sitting on him, "I hope you're satisfied now that you've got her back." Rei got up and hid Yui behind his huge body.

Rei immediately got into his fighting stance and Nakago shook his head. "Don't tell me I've to teach you to prioritise your duties?" Nakago sneered and Rei glared right back at him, "Your darling girlfriend will pay the price for your foolishness. Her hand might be permanently damaged if not consulted soon enough." Rei turned away and looked at Yui's badly wounded hand and swore.

"Damn you!" Rei condemned as he carried Yui carefully into his strong arms, "I'll make sure you regret this!" Rei sprinted out of the accursed room, hearing the evil chuckles of Nakago. He descended the stairs by two and slammed into the school hospital. "She's hurt and she needs a quick consultation! This cannot wait!" Yui was carefully laid on the bed while the school doctor checked her carefully with a stern and frantic Rei behind him.

"Her wrist has been badly damaged," the doctor spoke with darkly, "However, the damage is not permanent." Rei breathe relief and approached Yui carefully.

"You'll be fine," Rei whispered to the traumatised Yui who shortly after fell asleep, "Damn you to hell Nakago! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Was it fun to be spectators?" Nakago inclined his head and threw himself on the bed. Tomo and Soi approached him cautiously, unsure of his sudden question. "Amusing isn't it that love can render one useless?" Nakago stared at the bare ceiling with a special kind of pleasure. It was fun to hurt, to see others crumble all at the expense of their loved ones.

"What's up with you?" Tomo questioned as he threw the covers off Nakago who drew a blank face, "You-you-you bastard! You freaking hurt her for the love of fun? Are you so freaking inhumane?" Nakago frowned at his outburst and tucked his hands to pillow his head. Didn't Tomo understand his intentions? He had to be like this to win the bet and silence all the false allegations about his feelings for Yui.

"I did nothing inhumane," Nakago decided this was the best answer and faced Tomo's burning eyes, "All I did was to make things crystal clear. You fools were so adamant in the knowledge that I actually love her, which is so plainly outrages!" This time, Tomo looked away, not wanting to meet Nakago's furious face.

"But Nakago, you could've told us," Soi held Nakago's hand in hers as if pouring hope into the supposed-to-be cold man, "If you had told us, we would not have continued."

Nakago closed his eyes, slipping his hand out of Soi's hold and laughed, a cruel laughter. "You would have stopped?" Nakago scoffed and Soi focused on him. "I told you 'no' but yet, you told my dear mother that I was in love with that commoner. You had me fooled when I thought you were my best friend! You made me a laughing stock in front of my proud parents! You caused me my reputation!" Nakago spoke so dangerously soft, his eyes burning right into her very soul. Soi immediately cast her focus away from the beast-like glare of Nakago. "I thought both of you were my best friends, but oh how wrong I am," Nakago whispered, sadness and disappointment filling in his deep base voice. "But that's all about to change," Nakago raised his voice a fraction higher, suddenly feeling excited, "I will stand alone as destined by everything. I do not need anyone or anything. I will bask in my glory as deemed be mine!"

"Nakago, come on," Tomo tried to call his best friend again who was mad with sorrow, "you're not a child anymore. Power is not everyth-"

"What do you know? You have Soi to talk to in this school. You don't have to maintain as the most powerful man in this school. You don't know how hard it is to balance heirloom and school life...You don't know at all," Nakago challenged, his voice not lowering at all; if anything, it went higher, "I had to maintain the outlook as the most powerful and dangerous bachelor. I had no one in specific to share my problems! I couldn't tell it to both of you; knowing that you're both burdened with each other's problems! Who did I have? No one!"

This time, Tomo knew he had lost. There was absolutely no way of persuading Nakago and Soi taking the hint, averted and focused her gaze on her shoes. Without further discussion, the powerfully famous trio was reduced to two. The most powerful member was lost and there seemed no way of getting him back. After all, once Nakago had set his mind to something there was hardly anything that could sway him. Sadly, they left the fallen angel alone in his forbidden room.

"I'm alone...Always alone," Nakago mumbled as his room was clicked shut, "I never had anyone. No true friends...No one ever saw through this facade. No one ever see the need to pass it...Not my mother, not my father, not my brothers..."

* * *

The name Rei Roliz is entirely a coincidence and so is the family name 'Kings'.

I think Nakago is a bit out of character but do let me know what you think. Where possible, please include suggestions.

R&R please..=D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I suppose this chapter can be considered the deciding chapter.

Thepinkmartini: Yes, Nakago is very very confused. And yes again, Rei loves her but cherish and treasures her like a prize. This story seems to be dedicated to you. =D I definitely will be looking forward to your review/suggestion/etc. to this chapter.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nakago growled fiercely as he buried his face in his palms, "What's the matter with me?" He stood up only to fall on his bed again. "Can't I just be firm with myself? Why do I struggle now?" Nakago hanged his head in shame. His most prized self-control was slipping and the facade was disappearing fast. Nakago walked before his full length mirror and watched his forlorn-looking reflection.

Tears started to glisten in those crystals as Nakago pressed his palms against the mirror. "Why can't I just make up my mind?" A tear rolled down. A frustrated tear escaped and wet this flawless face. "Why must I lose my head when I see or hear her?" Nakago felt his inner self crumble and his pride shattering. A piece started to fall off and soon the iceberg that masked Nakago melted, showing the vulnerable man. As his knees slowly tire from his unaccountable sadness, Nakago fell to his knees hurt, upset and at lost. More tears started to slide and fall onto the carpet.

"I drove away the two people who actually cared," Nakago looked at him, disgusted at the weakness now evident in the mirror, "I drove them away when I needed them the most...I'm so disgusting." Nakago's hands slipped off the mirror and curled into fists at his side. "Why can't I been born in a normal family; one not of a high social status? Damned you Seiryuu!" Nakago punched the carpet angrily, venting all the bottled anger. He knew he was crying but there was not a soul here who would verify the fact that he cried. No one would know and no one would care.

_"Nakago..."_ A voice rumbled softly in the room that held so much anger and pain, _"Look and hear me, Nakago..." _He looked up, searched for the owner of the voice but found nought. _"Nakago..." _It echoed once more in his mind, and Nakago magically found himself in a large hall. On the throne sat a warrior, clad in full amour, with hair that seemed to flow like the rivers. The warrior stood up, stride over to the rooted Nakago who tried to hold his head up high.

"Who're you?" Nakago whispered into the warriors shoulder, "Where am I? _Who _am I?" The warrior drew away from the hug and regarded his favourite with hints of disappointment and upset.

"Nakago, Seiryuu celestial warrior, borned under the 'heart' constellation," the warrior answered Nakago's desperate answers, "I'm the God of the East; the God of War, Seiryuu. Though I have many titles, these two are most common."

"Seiryuu..." Nakago rolled the name on his tongue, his sadness vanquished but a new found rage flared within him, "You took away my happiness! You forced me to play slave to the King! You trapped and cut off my wings, exiling me into eternal torment! You are the cause of everything!"

"Indeed, I owe you an apology," Seiryuu spoke, challenging the death glare sent by Nakago, "But I have had you reincarnated and gave you what you always wanted. You wanted loving parents, a happy and caring family. I gave it to you. You wanted a second chance at her; I gave you the opportunity. You wanted her in your arms again but that I cannot give you."

Nakago stared at the dragon-god, not knowing what to say. His anger died just as it had been rekindled. Was this all a dream, an illusion of some sort? No matter how he tried to fool himself into believing that this moment was a dream, he failed thoroughly. It seemed, correction; it is true that everything was happening. Not a dream, not an illusion but was he whisked away from his darling room?

"No, we are in your mind. The most sacred and treasured place in your entire self," Seiryuu said wisely, answering all of Nakago's mind-boggling questions, "If you want her, then stop wasting time contemplating and go to her. Serve as her guardian and love as her protector because you are binded to her through all of your lifetime."

"Who do I serve and love?" Nakago could not help himself. Somewhere deep inside, a burning sensation was spreading fast; warming his entire being. Seiryuu's eyes twinkled mischievously at Nakago's readable thoughts and frown. Even though he had asked the question, he knew in his heart who he was meant to serve, defend, protect and love.

"Good luck, child," Seiryuu whispered and the deep voice slowly disappeared into nothingness, "May you received what had been deemed yours from long ago." Nakago opened his eyes, tears stain had disappeared.

"Thank you Seiryuu...You," Nakago shook his head and gathered himself up, "you gave me guidance when I needed it. You have given me the reason for my being here...Thank you, Seiryuu."

X.X.X.X.X.X

_"I'm alone...Always alone...."_

Echoes resounded in her head, dizzying her as the excruciating pain drove her nerves wild. Who was whispering in her head? Who's soft, pain-filled voice is this? While Yui's physical body was thrown into a pool of undesirable pain, her mind danced madly attuned to the madness within her.

_"I never had anyone. No true friends...."_

Why can't whoever this is stop tormenting her? Why can't her memories be locked safely and hidden away from her? Miaka...She was a best friend until that god-damned universe. Since then, Miaka and her had never been as close as before. Miaka was too busy with Taka...now where does that leave her?

_"No one ever saw through this facade. No one ever see the need to pass it...."_

Why now? Why does her memories start aching her head and heart? Was it not enough that she had struggled alone for the last twenty years of her life? True, Miaka had been there but some burdens could not be transferred just like that. No one had seen pass her mask of calmness; even Rei could not see passed it...Only that man whom she met five years ago did. Only he saw the pain and burden that she had struggled to carry on her shoulders. He not only saw it, he helped her lift them up even though it resulted to some form of betrayal. But did it matter? Certainly not. It was only thanks to him that she understood the meaning of true friendship and emotions, especially the emotion love.

_"Not my mother, not my father, not my brothers...."_

No..These were not from her memories. These were the words whispered by someone. Was this a sign that someone needed her help to escape all this tormented thoughts? Was a fellow Seiryuu seishi in need of her help but she's no longer a miko...right? Even though she was no longer a miko, she was still humane enough to help someone who is in dire need of help.

_"Yui...Yui, wake up...." _The same voice called to her and it was enough of a reason to push her up to surface. It might be Rei who needed her help but Rei...he isn't a Seiryuu seishi. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and she turned her head gently to see her guest. Twitching her fingers, she realized this guest had cradled it so gently. She couldn't make out who he was, she could only see his outline.

"How're you?" he asked softly, keeping his voice as low as possible, "Does it still hurt? I'm sorry," Yui frowned and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out his face to no avail. Too bad, the curtains were drawn and the moonlight had been denied entrance.

"I guess, it still hurts..." Yui managed to force a smile despite the fiery pain that surged through her arm, "Nakago gripped it really hard. I suppose I'm just a burden to him and he was most probably mad at me." Yui chuckled lightly before sighing and averting her gaze to the ceiling. A thumb rubbed against her knuckles gently and soothingly causing the pain to mysteriously disappear.

"Nakago..." he whispered and blew gently against her knuckles. If only she could see him, she would have thanked him. This angel had temporarily taken away all of her pain, her sadness and her burden. "Do you love him or Rei? Honestly, does your eternal devotion lie and belong to Rei?" Why was her angel asking her all this funny questions? Isn't it obvious that she loves...Yui gasped. She couldn't answer despite confessing to Rei earlier today. Nakago had brutally hurt her wrist and found great pleasure in hearing her scream and whimper in pain. Rei had cruelly left her alone and enjoyed himself with other women. Both had hurt her. One damaged her physically while the other had mentally hurt her. Even though her wrist was hurting, this angel had blown it all away.

"Can I call you Angel?" Yui asked hesitantly and without knowing his answer, she continued, "Angel...I think, I love Rei. And as for your second question, I'm not too sure but at this point in time, it's a yes." Angel seemed unaffected by her answer and just continued to caress her skin, licking it sometime.

"Will you ever come to love Nakago?" Angel asked pausing all of his actions and seemed to focus his attention on her.

"I-I...I don't know," Yui answered lamely, sighing quietly while slowly pulling her hand out of Angel's burning touch.

"I see..." Angel stood up after placing her hand gently by her side. Angel rise from his seat, nod in her direction slowly, he excused himself out.

"This angel...Seiryuu, you still care for me," Yui sighed as she brought her wounded wrist to feel his breath on it, "You care enough to send someone to take away my pain. Oh how can I return this favour?"

As if she had summoned him with her question, a deep voice rumbled through her fragile mind. "You do not have to repay me. It is not me who has summoned the angel. He came to you on his own accord." Yui smiled mentally and fingered her wrist. "He has healed your wrist with the powers bestowed to him. You need not worry anymore." With that, the rumblings ended and Yui looked at the wrist. The red markings that been evidence had disappeared alongside with the pain.

"He healed it huh?" she talked aloud, determined to search Angel and thank him.

X.X.X.X.X.

Outside, Nakago made long strides to his room. Seiryuu had guided and gave him the answers he longed for. His destiny, without a doubt, was to serve Yui and be nothing but her protector. Not a lover, not a husband but a knight to her. Nakago dropped onto his bed, closing his beautiful eyes lightly. Indeed, in the past few hours of contemplating vigorously and intensely, Seiryuu finally gave him the answer. He had battled within himself so roughly, banishing all ridiculous and unlikely thoughts and/or solution to his problem.

Now since he had his life back, he laughed quietly at his childish behavior. He had been too much of a kid when he created an uproar in front of his best friends. If he was not too late, he might be just in time to reconcile with those two irksome people. Where there's time, there's still hope. Nakago shot his eyes open and raced down the corridors, searching frantically for his best friends. He couldn't break the friendship just because of something so trifle.

"Tomo watch out!" Soi shouted. Too late, her boyfriend collided into the superstar of the school-Nakago. A pair of determined blue orbs matched the bewildered stares of grey eyes and hazel-brown eyes. "Nakago?"

"We need to talk," Nakago panted slightly, as he trapped their wrists in each of his inescapable hold, "now! Come." The couple shared a curious look as they were dragged into a only-prefects room. Closing the door firmly and locking it, he spun swiftly and frowned when he saw his two friends slouched on the sofa. Sinking into a love-chair opposite them, Nakago regarded them and finally sighed, releasing all the trapped tension. _'It's okay, only they would see this vulnerable humane side,' _Nakago tried to comfort himself. "Look, I'm sorry," Nakago started and a lopsided grin emerged on Tomo's handsome face, "I-"

"You don't have to explain, pal," Tomo covered their distance and placed a hand on Nakago's shoulder, "We're best friends aren't we? Soi and I understood and well, we forgive you-"

"We only wanted to wait for you to regain your almighty composure," Soi winked, interrupting Tomo's fluent and practiced speech and Nakago smiled softly, "Everyone breaks down sometime in their life; so I suppose that was your moment." She crossed over and ruffled his blond wavy hair.

"Hey!" Nakago pushed his way, away from her, trying to straighten his beautiful hair, "Thanks guys. I knew you would understand but the hurt that I infl-"

"Forget it, pal," Tomo jumped off his seat and tried to ruffle Nakago's hair but the latter was agile enough to dodge the attempt.

"You can make it up to us," Soi smiled wickedly and the men paled as they continued to listen, "we'll go out to have supper. I'm starved." Nakago let out a soft chuckle and the trio left the room. They never cease to amuse him.

_'Thank you Seiryuu...' _Nakago thought solemnly as he was once again flanked by his closest buddies, _'Thank you for the powers you have awakened in me.' _Nakago held his head up high once more and walked out with his laughing best friends. In all honesty, it felt real good to be with them again. Radiant smiles, lighted up faces and ringing laughters made Nakago's lips twitch into a small smile. That night, was one of the best nights Nakago was about to experience in his cold, disastrous life.

X.X.X.X.X

"Yui, your wrist has healed," the doctor spoke calmly, drew in the curtains, allowing the glorious sun rays to light her room, "did you meet your midnight visitor?"

"Yes, I heard him," Yui beamed, happy that the doctor knew her visitor, "By any chance doctor, do you know him?" Yui nibbled on her lips like she always did when she was deep in her thoughts. So deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear her boyfriend enter the room.

"Hmm, he gave his name as Michael," the doctor paused and regarded her strangely, "However, he is known as Lord Michael." The doctor gave a sly smile and Rei raised an eyebrow in question.

Yui gasped._ 'Another rich guy? What is my world coming to?' _Yui drowned herself in her thoughts, ignoring the pestering calls of her boyfriend. Subconsciously, she got off the bed, changed into new clothes in private and was about to leave the room when...

Rei grabbed her tightly by the shoulder and slammed her onto the bed.

"Rei?" Yui asked unsure of his intention. Didn't he realize and know that she was far from ready? Sex was something Yui know as a fact that she would regret even if it were done with Rei, her love.

"Damn you woman!" Rei growled, pinning her shoulders securely under his palms, "It took three calls and one action to get a response from you! What the hell is going on?"

Yui hated it when Rei was angry. His anger could not be kept and Yui feared that his anger might as well be exploding now. "I didn't hear you call me," Yui spoke as calmly as she could manage but fear still rode within her.

"Because you're thinking of someone else or should I say this mysterious Lord Michael," Rei snarled as he shifted her to lie so that her calm, fearless face was facing his very angry face. Rei didn't have to think hard to know who Lord Michael was. It was pretty obvious who this Lord Michael was but intentions of this lord was unclear. Way too unclear even for someone as smart as him. Grabbing her hands in a tight hold in one hand, "I'll make you mine today. Better still, I'll make you mine right now." A scream escaped as Yui's clothes were torn. Yui fought against the soccer-built man, hitting and punching his chest but it didn't stop him or excite him.

_'Oh Seiryuu, please save me!' _Yui thought frantically, her thoughts running amok and panic and fear consumed her angelic sapphire eyes. _'An episode after the next...Oh great Seiryuu, please send Angel again...I need him now,' _Yui cried as Rei continued to tear her clothes off, piece by piece. Yui had almost given up, almost but not yet. She continued to kick and punch Rei who only got angrier.

"What in the nam-" the doctor gasped as he met the scene before him. A man on top of a crying woman. Was this an attempted rape?

"Back off on the word of Rei Roliz!" Rei shouted at the doctor, "Now, you wouldn't want to mess with a son of a COE of some powerful company especially since you're just a stupid doctor!" The doctor scampered out of the room to find Nakago. After all, the only way to save a damsel in distress from a rich man was to get an even richer man.

Inside, Yui cried as she felt his hand caressing her flat stomach. Yui was fit and athletic which might well explain the muscles that warped her body. "Nice..." Rei gave a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, licking sometimes. Sexual hunger burned in those charcoal eyes when Yui met Rei's gaze. "Mine..." Rei was about to remove Yui's bra when...

"Let her go already, Rei," a soft dangerous drawl cut Rei's pleasure short. Eyes all turning to the uninvited guest, Rei's anger became worse. "Let me be fair to you; lay your filthy skin on her once more, I'll kill you in cold blood." Tomo sat on the chair and Soi rested on her boyfriend's comfortable but hard lap.

"She's mine Nakago!" Rei glowered and Nakago just remained his usual bored face, "I'll do whatever I want on her. So get the fuck out of her life!"

"You may do whatever you want to her on her call," Nakago entered the room in slow feline steps, "She's yours; so there's no reason to rush things. However, my warning still stands." Nakago was now close enough to see the tears sliding off his Lady's face.

"Well, too bad chum!" Rei taunted an expressionless Nakago. Rei was about to close a hand above one of Yui's breast, when he stopped mid way. He knew a threat when he saw one and Nakago's threat well, was true. "I'll see you later," Rei got off the bed and tried to shove the wall of muscles out of his way.

"You aren't taught respect, Roliz?" Nakago taunted, unfazed by his rival's pitiful actions of trying to push him away.

Scowling, Rei muttered an 'excuse me' and pleased with the submission, Nakago gave him access. "I'll get you for this," Rei snarled when he glanced back and caught Nakago's eyes, "Just you wait."

"Please do," Nakago replied calmly and sent his gaze sidelong to see the expressions of his best friends, "I'll be waiting then." Approval and respect was sent gleaming in their eyes as they stood up to grant Yui and Nakago, their privacy.

Turning to follow his friends out, Nakago stopped dead. "Thank you, Nakago," Yui spoke softly like a shy little girl, "if it were not for you, I'll be horribly traumatized." Yui pulled the covers up to cover herself and when she heard him sigh, she continued, "I forgive you for the wrist. After all, someone came and healed it. I won't hold a grudge against you."

Nakago turned and looked at her, searching her sapphire eyes for her true motive. Subconsciously, his eyes trailed to the once-bruised wrist and allowed a mental smirk. If only she knew who Lord Michael, a.k.a Angel is. "In that case, think nothing of the rescue."

As he reached for the handle Yui asked him a very logical but embarrassing question. "Do you know who Lord Michael is? I've to apologise to him for calling him_ 'Angel'_."

"Lord Michael?" Nakago matched her curious eyes with his smoky cerulean orbs, "He's...how do I put this?" Nakago tried to explain to her, "He's changed into a bitter man. It's hard for anyone to get closer to him because well, he doesn't trust people anymore." Nakago's voice dropped a fraction lower, He pulled the door, and left the nearly-raped girl in her bed alone.

_'He saved me again from a rape,' _Yui thought while her cheeks reddened again,_ 'I wonder if he remembers the time when he first saved from Kutou's black alley?' _Yui touched her warm cheeks and muttered, "Well, I better make up my mind...But why are there so many hunks thrown my way when I'm so satisfied with Rei. Now..." Yui sighed and dressed up in the new uniform the doctor got for her. _'Lord Michael had healed the wound Nakago had inflicted. Nakago had saved her from Rei's brutal way of forcing sex on me...What's becoming of me?' _Yui scratched her head, figuring a way to troubleshoot her problems as she wandered her way clumsily to class.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yui climbed into her seat and was mildly surprise when Nakago was missing. "Yui, Nakago is still feeling unwell?" the teacher enquired with an incline of his head, "Ah Rei, good to see that you're back in class so soon especially after your fight with the soccer ace-captain." Rei growled at being compared to his superior.

"Nakago is probably still sic-"

The door slid open and Nakago entered in his casual clothes. A white silk shirt, clung tightly on Nakago's body, showing off his wonderful abs and six packs. Black leather trousers that hugged those powerful long legs snugly sure had the ladies drooling. On top of that, a heavy black full-length coat hung over those broad shoulders to hide those muscular arms.

"Good heavens Nakago," the teacher exclaimed at Nakago's new look, "Please have a seat. We're starting the lecture soon."

"Indeed sir," Nakago bowed politely and walked passed Rei's table whispering, "You're such a child if you're still clinging onto your desire to seek revenge against your superiors. How child-like." After that, Nakago strolled and settled into his seat with masculine grace.

"Why you!" Rei responded to the provocation getting up from his seat and kicking the table until it toppled over. Charging up to Nakago's table, Rei grabbed on Nakago's collars and tried to yank the soccer captain out of his seat.

"Rei, calm down this instance!" the teacher bellowed and had to forcefully tear him away from a very calm Nakago. Looking at Nakago he asked if his favourite student was fine.

Nakago nodded his thanks and smirked at Rei. "Complete your sentence Rei; or has your English failed you again?" Nakago mocked, putting his legs up to rest on the edge of the table, "Actually Rei, you need not answer that at all; I'm definitely sure your English has not failed you but my charm has taken a toll on you, no?" This made the class giggle and snigger as they pointed at a furious Rei. If anything, Nakago had fuel the fire.

Shoving the teacher away, Rei threw a fearsome punch at Nakago who dodged and countered it. The punch sent by Nakago met Rei's jaw with a crunching sound. "Urgh..." Rei stumbled back, gripping onto his disfigured jaw, "I'll remember this Nakago..." He bolted out the room, clutching his bleeding jaw tightly. The teacher gathered the attention of the students again and begun lecturing.

"Rei!" Yui stood up to follow only to have Nakago deny her that wish with a firm shake of his head. "Nakago?" Yui stared into the whirlpool in those smoky dark azure eyes, probing in them to find some kind of answer. "Rei, I've to be there for him..."

"Are you saying that you only love and care for Rei?" Nakago didn't look at her, but focused on the lecture, "No one else can buy that love and heart of yours?" This time Nakago stared at her steadily, causing her cheeks to be coloured slightly.

"No, of course not!" Yui retorted hotly and Nakago flashed her a charming smirk that made her all queasy, "I love and care about my friends but I guess, Rei is still...my world."

"And who do you deem worthy of your friend?"

"Miaka, Soi, Tomo," Yui stared at Nakago coolly, "and you."

Nakago chuckled and butterflies started to flutter madly in her stomach. Just a chuckle could make her this nervous, then what about a kiss?_ 'Oh my god, how can I want him and yet love Rei?' _Yui mentally slapped herself silly, unknown that her feelings were displayed clearly on her face.

_'You want me Yui...You want me to kiss you...'_ Nakago smiled smugly as he continued to gazed at her expressions, too amused to tell her. "Please excuse me sir," Nakago rised from his seat elegantly, smirking when he saw the startled look of Yui. 'You're too amusing...Oh Rei, she's going to spend much more time with me than with you.' Nakago chuckled softly at his thought as he left the room after he bid her farewell.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hopefully, I didn't punch too hard little boy," Nakago taunted the spoilt Rei who was sprawled on the bed, "Personally, I think your new jaw looks perfect for someone as ugly as you." Rei gritted his teeth together and glared at his rival. This was the first time in many weeks that he had landed in the school hospital, for fighting with Nakago, more than once! What would his dear daddy do to him? Rei suppressed a shudder when he thought of the cruel things his daddy could think of.

"Nakago, why are you here anyway? It's rare for you to visit me," Rei snarled the gnawing question as he eyed Nakago suspiciously.

"Oh don't get me wrong fool. I'm here to tell you something rather interesting," Nakago's blue orbs shined with malicious amusement, "I believe Yui is at a cross road. So unsure who to pick between the two of us, poor Yui." Nakago shook his head lightly and smiled cruelly at Rei who gaped disgustingly at Nakago. "I'm going to take Yui away for myself, Rei," Nakago smirked as he recalled Yui's reactions towards his smile and chuckle, "After all, she calls Lord Michael, Angel."

"WHAT?" Rei shouted in disbelief and stared wildly at Nakago, "No way! Why would she call you an angel? You must have seduced her..."

"Bingo!" Nakago pleasured himself as he watched the comical expressions of Rei, "I love Yui and I'll have her beg me to take her."

Rei gulped his saliva and took Nakago's extended hand. "May the best man win." Both men shook hands as if to seal the deal. "Dirty play is not allowed now, Nakago," Rei warned him just as Nakago was about to leave, "No forced actions on her. We'll let her choose."

"Very well," Nakago whispered coldly acknowledging the terms made, "Futhermore, we are not allowed to bribe and/or have someone to hurt her so that we can be her rescuer."

"Understood," Rei grinned widely that seemed to be able to tear his face in half if the grin was stretched further, "However, once she chooses one of us, the loser will slink into the shadows and out of her life forever."

"Indeed," Nakago spoke confidently, planning his seduction thoroughly, "If any of us breaks the terms and condition set, he'll automatically be the loser. Oh and before I forget, we aren't allowed to be anywhere within a meter of her room unless invited."

"Fair enough," Rei closed his eyes as he pictured his plan of seduction, "Good luck Nakago." The soccer ace left the room haughtily, searching for his bride-to-be. _'Arrogant bastard...Yui hates arrogant people the most. You're going to lose Nakago! I'll definitely reclaim Yui!' _

* * *

Please R&R. Do include who you wish Yui's prince charming be.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This chapter will most probably centre around Yui and Nakago. Rei is not in this chapter at all. This chapter will also make you think Yui's such a bitch. =X

Thepinkmartini: Haha, I wanted Rei to well, be the inferior 'fool' beside Nakago. True enough, Rei is a real sicko. To rape his girlfriend...-sigh- I really don't know what to say to that man. However, another a few more antagonists are entering the story.

* * *

Nakago stride towards the cafeteria, his coat billowing lightly. Face too determined to win, Nakago's dangerous eyes scanned through the entire cafe, glaring at whoever who glanced his way. Spoting her, he smiled a dazzling sly smirk and slowed his pace significantly. Today was the day he would bring Yui to see his parents. Then, he would stake claim and then...

Sliding into his seat beside Tomo, opposite to Yui, he smirked lazily at her.

Without invitation, a gorgeous lady with almost-perfect tits dropped dramatically into the seat on the other side of Nakago. After all, she was one of the top five best looking ladies in the school. Needless to say, almost every guy desired to get between her legs.

"Nakago-sama," she smiled shyly with a seductive smile at Nakago who transformed his face into an emotionless face, "Oh Nakago-sama..." She raised a hand and started to draw circles seductively on his white silk shirt.

"Urgh, I'm disgusted," Yui turned to her left and whispered to Soi who gave her a rueful smile, "He's letting her run her fingers across him! What is wrong with him?" Yui huffed angrily and Tomo just shrugged, too amused that the ex-miko's comment was loud enough for everyone at the five-seat table to hear her very clearly.

"Jealous Yui-chan?" Soi couldn't help asking and when she received an angry huff, she knew her answer. Tomo shared a look with Soi and both chuckled softly, avoiding eye contact from everyone else on the table. Soi patted Yui's shoulder lightly, trying to contain Yui's exploding jealousy.

Motivated by the audience she got, the outrageously-sexy lady continued to snuggle closer into Nakago's side. She cuddled beside Nakago, laying her long, fiery and well-taken hair on his broad shoulder. She shifted her hip slightly to bump against Nakago's hip, hoping he would moan at her mischief.

"Will you stop seducing me?" Nakago detached himself gently from her and eyed Yui mischievously, "I can't entertain you, Melissa; lest my girlfriend shall be mad at me." Nakago flashed a smile at Yui that made her flush again...as usual. Melissa stared at Nakago's handsome, smug face and back at Yui's ugly shock face and back again at Nakago's.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Melissa exploded as she stood up and looked down at Nakago who remained gazing dreamily at Yui. Furious at his lack of attention, Melissa walked over to Yui and yanked a handful of beautifully straight blond hair.

Nakago immediately got up and gripped tightly on Melissa's wrist. "You'll let her go, 'Lisa," Nakago purred softly as he allowed his now-turned smoky navy eyes to bore into her lively and cheerful emerald ones. "Don't make me mad 'Lisa; you won't like it," Nakago continued, tightening his hold, listening to the whimpers that almost set him off his rocket, "Your choice. Either you let my girlfriend go or I'll break this tiny wrist of yours."

Melissa gulped and stared right back at the dizzying beautiful but dangerous eyes. "But I'm your fiancee! She's Rei's for god sake!" Melissa whined as she let Yui's hair go and started pouting and hitting Nakago's chest, "How can you do this to me?"

"I can do whatever it is as I please," Nakago snarled quietly as he extended an inviting hand to Yui, "And you're not my fiancee. You only think you are, under the influence of my dreadful aunt." Yui hesitantly accepted the stretched out hand and stood up beside Nakago. "Farewell 'Lisa," Nakago mentally reminded himself to stop using the nickname that was once used affectionately, "Actually, I think it would be a perfect picture if you end up with Rei. After all, both of you are so intent on separating me from my delightful girlfriend." Smirking, Nakago cupped Yui's adorable face and laid a gentle kiss. Melissa was beyond speechless. Her future husband stolen right there and then by an ugly, undeserving, poor commoner! It was bad enough to be an poor commoner but it's worse to be an ugly commoner.

_'Yui, you will pay for this!' _Melissa thought venomously as she eyed the couple that was now on strolling their way out of the cafeteria,_ 'I will not be beaten! I will not cry...' _Tears welled up in her eyes as she dashed away from the terrible, misfortune place.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"How could you do that to Melissa?" Yui asked exasperatedly as she yanked her hand out of Nakago's the moment they entered the school garden. Nakago raised an innocent and elegant eyebrow, pretending not to know a thing she was talking about. This man could very well drive her mad when no one else, even Rei, could. "Urgh! You're driving me mad!" Yui screamed as she huffed and settled under a large tree. She stretched her long legs out, allowing the sun to warm them.

Too amused and interested, Nakago chuckled while striding over to his Lady. Going down to one knee, he inclined his head and looked at her levelly, amusement dancing madly in those clear dazzling eyes. "Am I? Can I really make you mad?" Nakago feigned sadness and Yui flushed at the attention Nakago was giving her, "Are you mad or just crazy?" Bravely, he abruptly laid his head on her laps, earning a startled gasped from her, "Didn't scare you, did I?" Yui's face coloured as she bit her lips and avoided his torturing eyes. He laughed lightly, happiness filling up his azure orbs.

"Of course you didn't scare me!" Yui replied hotly, too angry at herself for allowing him to create such uneasiness in her. "Why are you suddenly so mushy with me?"

"Suddenly?" Nakago looked up and saw glittering eyes looking down on his flawless face.

Seconds ticked on as the silence stretched. Yui waited patiently, or impatiently, for his answer while he continued to bore his gaze into hers.

"I'm just flirting with you."

It broke the silence with such a smashing impact. Yui closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree trunk. Angry tears sliding the side of her pretty face and Nakago watched, unsure what to do. "So, you're only filrting with me?" Yui asked shakily, and Nakago sat up straight, watching her intently like a hungry predator, sexual hunger dancing madly in those eyes. "So all this while...You were only flirting...Then...There's no reason why...Why you should do th-that to Melissa."

Without hesitation, Nakago embraced her, sending his strength into her via the intimate contact. "I'm just kidding...Don't cry..." Nakago whispered into her hair as he breathed the lavender smell of her blond hair, "I'm here aren't I? Look at me..." Nakago continued to curl his neck so that he could smell the perfume that floated around her neck. He combed her silky hair with his long fingers, savouring the feel of them. He moaned softly, trying to compensate his growing desire to kiss her. To taste her. To be in her.

Yui continued to sob into his shoulder, clinging to the strength and warmth that he had willingly offered to her. Finally when she drew back and looked him in the eye, Nakago was unprepared for her sharp reply. "Liar!" Yui lashed, her face a painting of pure fury and hurt, and Nakago blinked once trying to absorb it all in, "In the book you said you love me...you said you'd be there. But you, you left me! Left me to struggle to face each day alone! Do you know how much hurt that is...?"

Nakago stared at her, too thrown off to understand what had happened. Despite her hurt, she remained within his reach, huffing and panting. "Come, hold onto me," Nakago reached and tugged onto her gently and she went into his arms with little hesitation. "I'll hold you until you're done with your anger."

They sat in silence, in their moment of blossoming love together. "I'm sorry Nakago...I mistook you for someone else..." Yui spoke huskily into Nakago's damp shirt, "Oh no, your shirt's all wet!"

"It's okay," Nakago spoke dryly and carefully while tipping her chin up so that he could watch her emotions run wild behind that sapphire intriguing eyes, "He must have been someone. To actually have you cling and hope for him...He must have been quite a man." Nakago stoke her cheek with the back of his palm, feeling the soft skin relax under his touch. "Yui..." Nakago brought his face closer, his hands continued to stoke her cheek and held her back firmly pressed against him.

He could feel the woman in his arms melting and relaxing to his touch. Her skin was so damn soft beneath his fingertips, stroking the fire in him. _Shit..._Damn his length was straining behind the zip as he felt her breasts pressed against his hard, masculine chest. "Yui..." Nakago trailed as he watched her captivating eyes regarding him coolly. The slightly opened mouth, seemed to inviting for Nakago to resist. Shit. Shit. Shit! Nakago drew his face closer, lowering himself...and finally stopped teasing her giving her a sensual kiss that Rei had never ever given.

Their lips met softly, moving slowly, tenderly across each other. Their tongue danced in a heated passion, each trying to dominate the other. Nakago felt Yui's hands settle on his shoulders, and he drew her closer, deepening the kiss. The sensation of her warm lips against his, her soft form wrapped in his arms, dangerously close to molding itself against his own, seemed to suspend time. Tasting the inside of her mouth, Nakago's inner body burned such intense pleasure. Yes, he had finally got what he wanted. Years of waiting...finally. Reality slipped away as both Nakago and Yui uncharacteristically lost themselves to the embrace, not thinking, just feeling, just relishing.

When the two finally broke away, Yui stared wide-eyed at the man before her, her breaths coming in soft gasps, her pulse racing. The kiss was a surprise, though not an unwelcome one, and she had never expected that something so simple could be so intense.

Nakago, for all his usually calm demeanour, seemed to be similarly affected. He held her gaze a moment longer, then turned swiftly away. "It is getting late, Tomo and Soi would be worried," Nakago stood up, trying to hide the urge to groan and growl at the quick kiss, "Meet us at the foyer when you're ready. We're going out and you had better wear the dress I gave you." He made a quick move, not daring to cast a second glance fearing that he could not keep the temptation at bay.

Yui touched her heated lips, smiling gently. _Nakago...Well, well. Now she knew just what he was capable of..if not more. _Yui stood up and looked at the distant clouds, thanking Seiryuu for the man he had given her. This was one aspect Rei had lost to Nakago. Her spiky raven haired boyfriend with those light brown eyes was just not as experienced as Nakago.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Shit. Shit," Nakago chanted under his breath, his face still slightly flushed at met his best friends at the foyer. Well, damn his luck. After an unfortunate, maybe it was fortunate, event, he met one person he would very well hide from right this instance.

"Ah Nakago," Tomo chuckled and saw the blush still colouring Nakago's cheeks very, very lightly, "What surprise! We were just searching for you."

Tomo was well, in school uniform. There was no need to dress up to meet two ordinary people who just happened to be such famous people throughout the world. Nakago just stomped passed, clearly pretending to be angry. "Where's Yui?" a question was thrown from across the foyer, causing two heads to turn. The dazzling princess was a die-for item.

Soi was a living example of a stunning princess in a beautiful broken white chiffon dress; a long one with a seducing long cut from her right ankle up to her thigh. The dress suited her very well. It exposed her every mature curve perfectly. It was sleeveless a long V-cut till the valley between her breasts exposed some of those creamy skin, and the vertical line in the middle of her back peeked out through the braided corset-like strings on her back. A pair of long white gloves completed them, along with the white Christian Dior stilettos strapped around her ankles below.

Her boyfriend bounced excitedly to her side, looking at her stunning beauty with such swelling pride that Soi felt like throwing herself into his arms. Nakago strolled to his best friend, took her right hand gently and kissed the back of her palm. "Your beauty astounds me, Lady," Nakago smirked and Tomo was so tempted to hit Nakago's head. How dare Nakago dared to seduce Soi in front of him!

"Thank you, my Lord, though I can't say the same for you," Soi smiled her dazzling smile and frowned slightly asking for the second time, "Where's darling Yui?"

Tomo looked around and for once, worry started to befall upon the shoulders of the ex-shogun_. Could it be that she was too shocked by the kiss she decided to turn away and be in Rei's arms?_ "I'll be dressed," Nakago announced the moment he saw a beautiful figure coming towards them. With such haste that could only be interpreted as nervousness, Nakago bolted up the stairs and into his room in a matter of seconds.

"Yui-chan, you look fa-bu-lous!" Tomo crossed the distance in two long strides and hugged her tight, "I didn't know you had it in you! Blue looks perfect on you!"

"So true..." Soi sighed as she realised that her miko's beauty was comparable to hers, "You're looking as beautiful as me..."

"No way," Yui blushed at all the compliments and blushed even harder at Soi's princess-like outfit, "You're...I don't know what to say." Yui closed her mouth before she blurted something obscene like 'sexy'. Looking around, Yui was mildly surprised. "The guest of honour isn't here?"

X.X.X.X.X.

_Damn, damn , damn!_ Nakago opened his wardrobe and threw tuxedos and suits out. Changing into every one of them, Nakago just couldn't find the right one. From usual suits, to long tail suits to normal french tuxedos to personally tailored tuxedos. Nakago growled in frustration, as he sat on his bed defeated. Everyone is in such formal clothes and I can't even find something suitable to wear to meet my parents. For the love of Seiryu, he just met them a few days ago.

Depressed and forlorn, Nakago changed his attire into a very casual attire. He took a new silk shirt and left it unbuttoned. Wearing straight-cut black jeans, Nakago pondered to take his coat or leave it. "Sheesh, I'll just wear today's attire," Nakago picked his coat, strolled out the room and met the three most irritating people of Nakago's life. Well at least, it was only three of them and not all seven people.

Jubilant lovely turquoise eyes met dark, smoky blue-grey orbs. Time stood still as the eye contact locked each other. Images and feelings of the kiss, bombarded each other. Nakago tasting the worse.

"Well, shall we go?" Tomo broke the silence and offered Soi to hold onto his sleeve. Nakago looked at Yui's outfit, satisfied that she had chosen to wear the sky blue dress. The fabric sure had clung possessively onto her curves, drawing out a heated breath from Nakago. He really did choose the right dress to fit the perfect lady. Oh why had she bun up her hair and expose that- Nakago bit his inside cheeks and frowned to stop the train of thoughts.

Yui holding onto Nakago's hand, felt his fingers curl around hers. "My Lord, shall we?" An elderly man in a business suit asked with a smile that made Yui smile. Nakago sighed and waited for Yui to settle inside before joining her on the left.

"Be on our way, Jarkolf," Nakago drawled, authority clear in his voice as the chauffeur got into the driver seat, "Oh and Jarkolf, do remind everyone that I am Lord Nakago." With a nod, the chauffeur drove the black sleek limousine down roads and avenues. Yui sat quietly beside Nakago, not daring to move a muscle; fearing Nakago's cool stare fixed on her. Opposite her sat Soi and to her right sat Tomo who was busy looking out at the scenery.

"Ah, Nakago, Jarkolf is as efficient as ever," Tomo chuckled as he averted his gaze to look at the straight posture of the soon-to-be duke, "You're making Yui tense, if you haven't already realised it."

Nakago raised a perfect eyebrow and looked at Yui in the way that made her stomach flutter. "Indeed, Jarkolf is as efficient as ever," Nakago slurred dryly and made a daring move to pull Yui closer to him, "I'm making her tense? Negative; I daresay she's relaxed against me."

In fact, Nakago was right. Yui was relaxing into Nakago's warmth and just wished to melt into him. Well, there would be no Rei now to stop her from coming close to Nakago...but would Nakago leave her like before...?

"My Lord is too kind when praising me," Jarkolf spoke quietly and slowed the speed of the limousine as a mansion loomed overhead.

"Where are we?" Yui asked politely, not wanting to embarrass herself. She had never seen a house this big. True Rei's house had been **a **perfect private estate but this! She was damned awed and mesmerised. Forget Rei, Yui thought as she unconsciously snuggled deeper into his side earning a soft almost inaudible moan from Nakago.

"This is where Nakago lives," Soi announced when the four of them got out of the limousine carefully and elegantly, "This is the humble home of the Kings."

"Indeed," Jarkolf laughed lightly from inside the car, "The Kings are too kind. My Lord, the duchess and duke awaits..." Nakago nodded and Jarkolf drove the limousine away.

Nakago led the party forward and the huge wooden doors swung open as if waiting for Nakago. "Welcome back my Lord," a butler came to fetch the party's coats, "The Madam and Sirs await for your arrival in the drawing room in the South Wing."

"Lead me, Rudolf," Nakago ordered gently and the party was led through the foyer. Blinding light was reflected everywhere...This house was well-furnished and well-lit. Everything inside held only furnishes the rich and powerful could afford. Yui was bedazzled by the perfect home of the Kings.

"Madam, Sirs, Lord Nakago arrives," the butler excused himself after safely delivering the party into the cosy warm drawing room.

"Nakago!" Cassandra rose out of her seat and hugged her favoured son. Detaching herself and pushing Nakago away, she scrutinised all the other party members. "Soi, Tomo, Yui!" She called each one with a genuine smile as she acknowledged their presence. "Yui, this is my perfect husband, Laguna; my honourable first son, Gabriel," Cassandra introduced her to everyone before leaving her side and pulling Tomo into a corner.

"Tomo, why aren't you dressed up?" She started berating poor Tomo about fashion when Tomo was a pro at fashion.

Laguna invited the beautiful Soi for a decanter of red wine and both started discussing animatedly on the sofa about Seiryu-knows-what. Nakago busy himself with a wolf-like grey husky, away from the crowd. Lastly, a black haired man, Gabriel, sat isolated in another corner reading a book. Everyone seemed busy until a light-brown haired man approached the lonely ex-miko.

Well, here comes trouble.

"Yui, the fair maiden," one of Nakago's brother took her hand and brushed his pale lips across the up-turned palm, "my parents speaks much about you." Nakago scowled from the far wall as he watched his Yu-...no Yui being seduced by his brother's charms.

"Uh, thank you?" Yui wasn't sure what this brown haired man wanted but well, she could listen through, "Your name?"

"Ah; Yui, you're too amusingly adorable," he laughed gently and guided her to sit on his lap in an armchair by the fire, "Let me grace you with my name." Lowering his head to her ear, he told her his name, "Ethan Kyo Kings." His bangs tickled Yui's temple and Yui had to breathe in sharply to keep herself from being aroused. Sadly, she failed and blushed at the intimate position this Ethan had her. She didn't dare squirm, didn't dare move a muscle. And obviously didn't dare call for Nakago to rescue her. From Nakago's viewpoint, Yui looked way too cosy in his brother's lap. _Damn her. What a slut._ Nakago scowled and buried his disappointed face into his pet's fur.

"Uh, Lord Ethan," Yui gulped not wanting to offend him yet desired so strongly to be free of this misfortune, "I uh, well..." Yui trailed off when her eyes were locked into Ethan's black-coal eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," Ethan spoke in his husky voice that set Yui off her rockets, "Just kiss me."

This froze everyone in place. It was as if time freeze for that moment and Nakago raised his head from the thick fur of the huge dog. Everyone stared transfixed at Yui, waiting for her response. Waiting to see how she would react. She looked at Tomo who had his jaw wide opened. Soi was utterly shocked, her eyes wild with questions but her appearance remained unchanged. Nakago...well Nakago was just Nakago. Bored and tired. Gabriel just watched his baby brother's face with great interest. No one may look passed Nakago's bored facade but him. No one understood Nakago as good as he did.

Ethan brought his face closer and closer until their noses were barely touching. "Yui..." Ethan whispered and finally brushed his lips over hers. Tomo whistled, Soi resumed to her discussion and time started to move once more. Everyone seemed to not mind that Ethan was busy snogging with Yui but Nakago. Betrayal, hurt, anger; all clear in those stormy turning-indigo eyes. Yui despite her attempts to resist, startled herself when she responded and kissed him back. Everything, Rei and Nakago, forgotten as she drowned herself in the passionate kiss Ethan was giving her.

_'I'm out of here...' _Nakago walked passed the snogging couple, passed Gabriel who watched him carefully, passed his father and Soi and finally out the door. No matter how his ego and pride was damaged, he would walk out the door with whatever pride was left. _'I won't let this affect me...' _Hell, it hurt inside. He was shattering and no one knows...except Gabriel. He staggered and hid from any passing servant. He would not allow anyone see how hurt he was. Damn it...he gave her his heart, poured his soul in that afternoon kiss...But she tore it to shreds, threw it back into his face and worse, snogged the brother he hated as much as he hated Rei. No, Nakago hated Ethan more than he hated Rei.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hey," Gabriel finally spoke and everyone turned to him. Closing his book, with an audible slap, he walked slowly with such grace Yui was surprised. Gripping her wrist in a vice-like grip, he pulled her gently out of Ethan's lap. When Yui faced Gabriel, fear suffocated her. He was not as muscular or tall as Nakago nor was he as laid back or playful as Ethan. If anything, he was much more intimidating, scarier and more stern than the two put together.

Yui trembled visibly under his murderous glare. For some time, nobody spoke, nobody dared to move. Nobody did anything but stare. "Hey, let her go already, Brother!" Ethan shouted from his seat, glowering at his brother. Anger boiled in his stomach as he continued to match his older brother's death glare. When Gabriel did nothing but continued to hold Yui in a death-like grip, Ethan shot off his seat and stood a meter away from the very, very calm Gabriel. "You're fucking hurting her, you blind bastard!" Ethan pointed an insulting finger at Gabriel who simply ignored him.

"Laguna...I think Gabriel is going to erupt very soon..." Cassandra sighed and Laguna wrapped a hand around his wife while Tomo held Soi in a tight embrace, "Even I'm scared when Gabriel's mad." Laguna, Tomo and Soi understood Cassandra's worry. That Gabriel's as tame as a killer whale when he was left alone but when he's mad, well, he's as mad as an enraged Siberian Tiger. Fortunately, Gabriel is only mad when it concerns Nakago and apparently, this scenario had concerned Nakago.

"Is that so? Is she that hurt?" Gabriel challenged quietly, his eyes unblinking as he stared icily at Ethan who was also mad with rage, "Is she the _only _one hurt?"

"Where's Nakago, when we really need him?" Laguna asked no one in particular. Nakago was the only one who could take both of them on if it turned nasty and he was the only one who could mediate the problem. In short, he was their mediator.

"I'll break her-"

"Let her go already, Brother," Nakago drawled from the door, eyes void of any emotion, "Settle this somewhere else...This is my favourite room after all..." Both parents sighed in relief at their son's arrival. Nakago crossed the room quietly, passing by Yui with no concern pasted on that flawless face. Settling into his corner of the room, his husky jumped excitedly into his lap. "Well Fenrir, have you been waiting for me?" Nakago laughed lightly into his dog's fur. When the tension did not let up, Nakago raised his voice a fraction higher. "I'm warning the both of you..." Nakago drawled coldly, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Take it somewhere else." Gabriel threw Yui into Ethan who staggered back from the impact.

"If you love him, stop throwing yourself into any other man's waiting arms," Gabriel warned her and glanced at Nakago, "Stop hurting him. If you don't and/or can't reciprocate his feelings, then tell him instead of letting your selfish foolishness eat him alive." Gabriel returned to his seat, and resumed his reading as if nothing happened.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality!" Soi tried to lighten the mood as she dragged both her boyfriend and Yui out of the drawing room, "Thanks Mrs Kings, Mr Kings and other members of the Kings!" Her voice trailed as she dashed down the stairs and corridors before demanding that Jarkolf drove them back to school. They had to get out of the house immediately if they didn't want to be scarred their entire life.

"Well Yui...you heard Gabriel alright," Soi tried to cheer the still-frightened ex-miko, "If you truly love him; stop all of this..." Tomo looked out of the window, feeling too disgusted to look at Yui.

"Lord Nakago isn't coming along?" Jarkolf asked quietly aware of the angry aura around Tomo.

"No Jarkolf..." Soi shook her head and sighed. Nakago had good intentions of bringing Yui to see his parents and his family but...it turned chaotic.

"Yui, please think of what Gabriel told you..." Soi patted Yui's shoulder reassuringly and guided her angry boyfriend away.

"Why the hell are you talking to a slut?" Tomo growled at his girlfriend who just kept quiet and guided him to her room, "She's a slut...I thought she was different, like you...She won't throw herself into a nearby, inviting handsome man...but I guess I was wrong..."

"Wrong we are," Soi undressed and laid beside her boyfriend in her room, "I hope she can really clear her head and decide..."

X.X.X.X.X

_If you love him, stop throwing yourself into any other man's waiting arms..._

Yui sat in her dark room alone, not knowing what to do. Ethan had been well, charming and handsome. It was hard to resist him so she well, kissed him back. Was she making excuses for her incompetency of resisting him? Was she just giving herself reasons to kiss Ethan and forget about Nakago who was fighting hard to get her and Rei who had well, been her boyfriend? What was she doing? Gabriel's words haunted her the entire night as she sat facing the wall, not knowing which path to take.

_If you love him, stop throwing yourself into any other man's waiting arms..._

Yui is now given three options. a) Rei. b) Nakago. c) Ethan

I wonder who she ends up with...this is so going to be amusing. =D

About Nakago, this may be the last chapter you see him loving Yui...because he's gonna hate her. =X

Please R&R. Thanks! =P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hope this chapter makes up to the long wait. By the way, I was well, wronged by myself about Nakago not loving Yui...

Thepinkmartini: Oh, I do remember that I told you I was going to rewrite this but...the rewrite didn't flow in sync with this and kinda clashes with the actual storyline so I'm just gonna twist this into a better story with the actual storyline as the backbone.

Ethan strolled over to his younger brother who was busy with their family pet. "Hey." Nakago ignored him and continued to allow Fenrir to nuzzle his palm. "Damn you! I'm fucking talking to you, bastard!" Ethan shouted as he grabbed Nakago's collar, "Look at me, you fucking bastard!" Nakago raised his head haughtily and stared blankly at blazing dark eyes. Nakago's insolent haughty look made Ethan mad with an even maddening rage.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Ethan shouted, narrowing his eyes dangerously to an unfazed Nakago, "Get out of this freaking seat, you good-for-nothing brother." Nakago nudged Fenrir out of his laps, shoved Ethan away and stood up, towering over his brother.

"Got you attention, haven't I?" Ethan snarled at his brother who stared right back at him with twice the venom. "Hear this because I'm only going to say it once," Ethan sneered and Nakago watched him like a predator. The entire Kings family turned their attention and braced for Ethan's following words. No doubt, Nakago wouldn't like what Ethan would say but to hell! He'll just listen and then decide later. "I love Yui and I'll take her away from you," Ethan sneered and Nakago came up with the best nonchalant reply-he yawned in Ethan's smug-turned shocked face.

"Well, good luck at buying her priceless heart," Nakago replied sarcastically while his lips twitch into his lazy arrogant smirk, "I suppose you can always stake claim though Rei Roliz would be against it."

"The hell; Rei Roliz, that pathetic excuse for a man, is way out of my league," Ethan smiled, truimphant at his younger brother's dismiss over Yui, "I'll have her and there'll be nothing you can do!" Laughing hard, Ethan left the drawing room leaving a smirking Nakago.

"Nakago," Cassandra laid a porcelain hand on his shoulder, trying to smoothe the glowing rage within that wall of muscles, "Talk to me. I'm willing to listen to your rant. After all, you're most amusing when you're mad."

Nakago looked over his shoulder and raised a handsome eyebrow at his mother's beautiful smile. "There's nothing for me to worry about," Nakago smiled softly and cruelly as he settled back into his seat and raised a decanter to his lips. Sipping lightly his eyes gleamed with mischief and raw determination. Even Gabriel the cool headed brother was surprised at Nakago's absurd calmness. "Rei wouldn't go down without a fight. After all, that _plain Jane_ is worth the hearts of many men," Nakago chuckled and spun the decanter between his long fingers, "If it requires teeth and claws, Rei is more than willing to prove his worth to her. I'll just have this two mindless gentlemen have their brawl and I'll have the damsel for myself." A sinister smile tugged on his lips and his parents decided this was enough; that is was time they stepped aside and watch their sons take the most efficient and harmless procedures.

Fortunately, to Nakago, the end always justifies the mean. For Ethan, the right procedures always gets the most desirable results. And for Rei, the heart always brings the best outcome. The battle for Yui's love and heart has just begun.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

The very next morning in a sky blue shirt unbuttoned to the center of his chest, Nakago visited his rival with a very cheerful mask. "Morning rival, or perhaps retard," he smiled innocently as he opened the windows for more ventilation, "How do you do?"

"Cut the act. You hardly are this friendly," Rei remarked as he matched Nakago's laughing eyes, "Get straight to the point, will ya?"

"I'm wounded but I don't think you're going to compensate and nurse the wound, are you?"Nakago's innocent smiled turned mysterious and cruel, "I'm to assume that there is another candidate for Yui's heart. Remember Ethan Kyo Kings?" When Rei gritted his teeth and growled fiercely, Nakago _happily _continued, "Well he's participating too. Isn't that _just _lovely?"

"Why the hell would he?" Rei tried to contain his voice so as to avoid shouting and creating an uproar.

"He fell in love with her at first sight. I reminded him of the terms and surprisingly he complied without much argument," Nakago sniggered as he watched Rei's face turn from red to purple; choking on his own temper. "I've decided to stop my advancement and allow you two to face off to be the better husband."

"Well, that's one..." Rei muttered not understanding Nakago's well-laid out plan, "I'm gonna teach that son of a whoring bitch who he's messing with!" Glaring into Nakago's bottomless sea of azure light, Rei growled in his throat, "That brot-"

"-He's not my brother and don't you dare insult my mother. Watch your language, Roliz."

"-That man," Rei quickly amended. Even in his worst fits of anger, he knew not to piss one man off, especially this one man- Nakago. "That man has a lot of nerve trying to tear Yui and I apart. Oh what great joy I'll have when I rip that precious neck of his!" Blood lust filled Rei's murky brown eyes and glee danced madly in Nakago's azure eyes. Yes, the plan has proceeded so carefully smooth. Now all he needed was opportunity, patience and then he would reap the best results.

X.X.X.X.X.

"I can't believe she's such a slut!" Tomo shouted to no one in particular as he grudgingly sauntered to class with his girlfriend, "She practically snogged some idiotic-face moron!" His hand gestures flew everywhere as he emphasized his point while Soi just kept quiet during his rantings. Honestly, she wasn't that interested in Yui's affairs because as far as she knew, Yui **is** Nakago's property.

"Pray tell, why are you so angry on such a beautiful morning?" Nakago ruffled Tomo's hair and shot a mischievous grin to Soi who literally sweatdropped. (AN: Imagine a happy Nakago...ur, I'm gonna have nightmares... =S )

"You're surprisingly jubiliant today," Tomo snarled, glared and shrugged Nakago off, "Shall I remind you what happened last evening?" At that, Nakago's grin stretched wider that seemed to be able to tear his face in half. "I'll take that as a yes?" Tomo continued viciously, his breaths coming in harsh, "I never thought your memory would ever fai-"

"You're amusing Tomo," Nakago chuckled airily but the aura that now surrounded him turned the atmosphere cold, "As far as I appreciate your concern, I hate it."

Even though fear gripped and suffocated him, Tomo dared to continue. "Amusing? The hell! You're gonna freaking lose her!"

Running a hand through his well-taken care of hair, Nakago whispered softly and gently, "Don't make me mad Tomo." He met Tomo's gaze with a cool look, "I don't usually hurt my friends but if push comes to shove, I won't hesitate." He cast one dark look before strolling away, leaving Soi to deal with a mad Tomo.

"He's so selfish," Soi remarked dryly as the couple watched the retreating figure of their best friend, "I don't know what goes inside that thick skull of his."

"I swear on Seiryuu, you wouldn't want to know..." Tomo tried to control his strides to usual steps, not elongated, fast strides. He would cool down and wait for the performance to begin. No doubt Nakago had a plan but it sucks to wait as audience for the tension to built to the climax. "Then again, I hope he tells us instead of showing it to us..."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Yui, stop spacing," Nakago nudged his Lady gently, snapping her out of whatever day-dream she was visioning, "you'll miss today's lesson if you continued dawdling like this..."

His voice was a soft caress that a blush immediately coloured Yui's cheeks. Oh Seiryuu, it's way too easy to make her blush. "I-I wasn't day-dreaming! I was only thinking about something!" Yui denied hotly and decided to ignore the man beside her but it was impossible. One moment, that man didn't care, the next he started seducing her. What she would give up to understand him. He certainly isn't like how she remembered he was!

"Really?" Nakago challenged teasingly and continued to regard her intensely with his mischievous eyes, "Or am I to presume that you want a one-to-one session with me? After all, I'm the best in school..."

"I DON'T WANT A ONE-TO-ONE SESSION WITH YOU!" Yui screamed and Nakago's face broke into an amused smile while the class turned to look at the two geniuses, "YOU'RE INFURIATING ME! YOU CAN VERY WELL DRIVE ME MAD!" When she finally realized that her classmates were staring wide-eyed at her, embarrassment overwhelmed her. Furious at herself, Yui left the lecture hall swiftly with Nakago hot on her heels.

"Come to the garden with me," Nakago coaxed the furious and upset Yui.

"Why should I?" Yui stomped and huffed towards the Emergency Exit at the end of the corridor.

"Because I made you angry so I'll make it up," Nakag flashed his brilliant smile and Yui almost immediately melted. "Come..." Nakago hugged her from behind, coaxing her, "I could carry you if you want..." Nakago smirked when he saw the blush darkening. Oh God, it's way too easy to make her blush! Nakago guided her slowly to his sanctuary- the school garden.

Nakago took her into his sanctuary, left her under a tree before he collapsed beside her. His hands pillowed him and one side of the shirt swayed away to expose the hard muscles that lined the body. It was only half but with enough imagination, one could just picture what his whole body would look like.

_So near yet unreachable..._

"Now you can scream, cry or laugh your heart out," he sighed before continuing with an even quieter voice, "No one can hear and no one will know...This is my sanctuary. No one comes in without my permission..."

Yui still remained where he left her. This was the same place he had kissed her wholeheartedly. This was also the same place he found her and brought her into his sinful room. A soft smile chased her upset away and Yui startled herself when she started to crawl towards the large frame. So much had happened since she first came to school and met him. Sitting beside him, Yui peered over to see his flawless face. Her shadow blocking the sun from bathing his angelic face. "Nakago..." Yui raised her hand and gently shifted his bangs away from his eyes. That was when Yui realized the long eye lashes that shaded the beautiful eyes. "Na-" It didn't help trying to calm down when her 'enemy' or rather now 'her crush' was lying right beside her in his glorious outlook. Really, he's unreadable.

"Hmm?" Nakago hummed quietly, his eyes remained close as he continued to relax in the grass.

"You know you're kinda like a mad man experiencing schizo," Yui remarked coolly at the 'sleeping' figure beside her, "Kinda like having a split personality."

"Maybe I am having the split," Nakago answered after a while, turning his head and looked at her calmly, "Because you strongly remind me of someone a long time ago and I daresay I fell in love with her despite being titled a cold, distant beast which knew not how to love."

Yui stared into his eyes, unsure how to reply. Unsure how to react. Her insides kept shouting "It's me, you're missing!" "Maybe I should open my heart wider," Yui thought as she slowly stretched her legs and looked up to the trees. "I know I've talked about him to you before but thinking about him gives me comfort." When Nakago didn't say anything, Yui continued with a softer voice, a voice filled with longing, "I fell for someone like you too. He looked like you, shared the same name as you," Yui described her ex-seishi with a dreamy face that held so much hope, "I met him 5 years ago but...it was not to be." Yui sighed as she looked down, the dreamy face gone, the hope that shined in those cerulean orbs vanished as if they never were there. "I loved him more than I loved anyone," she continued and Nakago rose from his lying position and watched her with gentle understanding eyes, "Do you know how it feels to see the one whom you loved so much to die in front of you?" Her voice grew weak and shaky as tears started glistening in those eyes.

"Then, allow me to reply you similar as before; he must have been quite a man to have you mourn for him," Nakago spoke quietly beside her and gathered her into his arms, "I don't know how to chase sadness away but I can try." Yui buried her face into his chest, feeling the heat and listening to his strong heartbeats. They sat in silence while Yui's mind screamed frantically, "It's you I've been missing!" Somewhere during the silence, Nakago dropped his head and took a whiff of her perfume and fell asleep.

"Nakago..."

Nakago held her hand tenderly and placed it over his heart so that she could feel his heartbeats, "You love to whisper my name..." Nakago's crystal-like eyes fluttered open and he smiled warmly at her and once again, the blush appeared. "Whisper my name with love...Tell me how much you want me," he encouraged desperately and gently in his husky voice.

_No pressure...just go slow... _

_Patience is virtue...Let's go slow..._

It sounded like a beg but this hunk...he didn't have to beg. Yui was already melting, already weakened by his voice. No one, no man, can ever make her this weak. Not Rei, not Ethan and definitely not Tetsuya. "Nakago..." Yui whispered that name as lovingly as she could and felt a slightly-calloused hand caress her face tenderly, "Uh, Nakago..." Yui moaned as her skin burned under his touch.

"Moan for me, Yui. Let me hear you moan," Nakago smiled at her triumphantly, his eyes glittering with joy and pride, "Speak the words I want to hear..." He started kissing the corners of her mouth, the line of her jaw and trailing down her neck.

"Ah, Nakago...stop...Uh, Nakago...I need you..." Nakago gathered her into a warm embrace, stroking her hair with rough gentleness. Yui was lost in the crazy passion that was suffocating her yet she was enjoying herself immensely. She clawed passed his shirt and into his shoulders, feeling the warm skin of the only man her heart will ever belong too. Never had she felt passion and love as powerful as this. It was just...amazing. When Nakago asked her to repeat, those three words flowed out of her mouth like honey.

They remained that way, undisturbed throughout the afternoon. Feeling, tasting...a rekindled flame...

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Nakago-sama!" a shrill came from a distant and Nakago woke up with a jolt, turning to the source of the voice with clear displeasure.

He sighed and detached himself slowly from Yui, to avoid waking her up as well. Surprising, he had good dreams or at least better dreams. "What do you want Melissa?" Nakago drawled tiredly after leaning Yui to the tree, "I was having such a good dream."

"How can you mix yourself with a commoner? A commoner with zero social status?" Melissa screamed at her fiance who simply waved her rantings away, "You're my fiance, how can you do this?"

"Why are you here? This is my sanctuary," Nakago snarled quietly, furious at the woman before him, "I'm your fiance by name." He matched her glaring eyes with his own dark menacing gaze, "Actually, you're not my fiancee. It was all conspired by your parents and my aunt. So there you have it, I' m not tied down to you in anyway, like I've told you before." Nakago smirked his signature smirk when Melissa's face turned purple in an attempt to swallow her anger. "Now you'll leave my premises," he dismissed her, proceeded to sit beside Yui and slung an arm protectively over Yui's shoulders, "If I see you in my garden again, I'll rip your tongue out." He closed his eyes and rested his head on Yui's shoulder, not caring that Melissa was watching him angrily.

Despite that, she carried herself away. Nakago never bluff, he always carried his threat be it to a woman or a man. "You'll pay Yui! Just because you have Tomo, Soi and now Nakago too, to back you up, I'll tear you down so much you can't get up again!" Melissa swore viciously under her breath as she scampered back into the school.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You slept in the garden with Nakago?" Soi asked incredulously as she faced a flustered Yui, "Did he whisper I love you? Well did he?"

Yui bit her lips and averted her gaze to hide her shyness. "No, he just hugged and comfort me and then I woke up to see him missing." Mischief danced gleefully in Tomo's eyes while grinning madly.

"You're in love with Nakago," Tomo spoke each word carefully and a full-blast pink tint coloured Yui's face, "Haha, I knew it!" Soi laughed along until she rolled over Yui's bed.

"I'm not in love with him!" Yui denied hotly but the two pair of eyes that regarded her slyly made her confess, "Yes, you're right...I've fallen for him."

"There's not a woman out there who can resist him," Tomo chuckled, his adam's apple bobbing up and down, "The power of his charm knows no boundaries."

X.X.X.X.X.X With Nakago...

"Woven a web around her, haven't you little brother?"

Nakago ignored and gazed at the setting sun, wine glass in one hand. Sipping the red wine gracefully, he didn't even bother to turn and acknowledge the man who now stood in study. He would not pay any attention to this man, it was ridiculous to say the least.

"Ignoring me seems to be your favourite tactic now eh?"

Still Nakago ignored him and place the glass to his lips as if giving a toast to his love for Yui. As he slowly felt the liquid burned through his throat, Nakago moaned softly imagining Yui's lips.

"Damn you."

"Ah, what pleasure to have you to accompany me this evening," Nakago rose up from his mohagony chair, walked round the chair and stood haughtily before his brother, "It has been a long time since you offer company for an evening." It was all innocent but tension soon rose and venom was reflected in both blue eyes and black eyes.

"Damn you to the pits of hell," Ethan growled at his brother who smiled gently at his comment.

"Why not?" Nakago challenged and placed a hand over his heart to feign sadness, "However, I'm deeply upset that my own flesh and blood brother would condemn me as such..."

"You!" Ethan roared as he clenched his fist by his sides, raw fury grazed that fair face, "I swear by the hand of God, I'll make you eat your sarcasm!"

"Ah, that's a nice line; by the hand of God," Nakago sighed and smiled innocently while his eyes dimmed the venom, replacing it with twinkling amusement, "I realized I don't hate you and I'm most proud you have stopped using those vulgar words."

"You fucking bastard!" Ethan threw a punch that was caught easily by his handsome brother, "You bloody son of a whoring bitch!"

A fast retaliate punch met Ethan at full force throwing him off his balance cruelly. "Oops, my hand acted on its own," Nakago smiled cruelly, killing instincts woke up, "My hand hates it when you insult my mother." When Ethan looked up, his eyes full of hate and fury, his younger brother laughed savagely. "What's with that look?" Nakago crooned with a scary sense of calmness, "You look like a spoiled child denied of his desires."

Punching his fist into the carpeted floor, the brown haired man swore viciously and gathered himself. He stood up, his breaths coming in ragged. "I swear I'll take away everything you ever consider to be precious to you. Just you wait." He turned and walked out the door leaving the room that will serve as a proof of his humiliation.

"If you had been someone else, Ethan," Nakago shook his head after sinking into his mahogany throne-like chair, "I'd have killed you but because you're my flesh and blood brother, I'll forgive you. It appears ironic that I'm acting like the older brother." It wasn't that Nakago wanted to humiliate his brother but he just loved Ethan that he just wanted to forget the rift between them. "Why can't it be like old times?" he sighed and watched the birds circling outside in the orange sky, "What I'd give to have everyone precious to me happy? What would make you most happy, Ethan? Would giving Yui up to you compensate for the rivalry and bitter feelings you bottle up?"

When the sun had been fully swallowed by the green hills, Nakago perceived it as a cue to leave his study. It was time he stopped acting like a big shot and humble himself. This was most probably the price to pay to make his wish a reality. True, he had acted as one of the kings of the world but that was because he worked for it. He was a master of the underside of the cities and also a leading man in the cities.

"Michael, come here." Nakago turned sharply, hurting the tendons in his neck as he matched his father's steely eyes. While Nakago followed his father quietly, he frowned as he concentrated on his thoughts. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, Father," Nakago replied flatly in his monotone voice. There was however, a deep sarcastic respect on the emphasis 'Father'. He would not ask for help or guidance, especially from his jet black haired brute. He would do everything on his own, make his own decisions and sacrifices. He would not submit to his weakness or his incompetency; he was perfect in his own way. So obviously, nothing is wrong, right?

"No, you're frowning. You're angry," Laguna stated the facts that printed so clearly on his son's face. Laguna fixed a smug face upon reading the predictable turmoil within his son.

"I hate to repeat; there's nothing wrong," Nakago growled fiercely but quietly. He had to protect his heart, protect it from being pried open. He would solve everything on his own just like he always had. There was no use trying to ask for help when no one could understand much less help.

"Let me help-"

"There's nothing for you to help!" Nakago cut his father short, stood up swiftly and reached for the door when he turned back, "I'm sorry but I have everything under control."

Laguna closed the distance between father and son in a few steps and pressed Nakago's shoulder gently. "Sit down. It's a command." Glaring furiously, Nakago shoved his father's hand away, stride angrily to his seat and crossed one leg over the other. Eyes that spoke nothing but hatred watched his father murderously. "Now you'll tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"My word stands; I won't tell or allow you to help me in anything," Nakago snarled viciously while his face contorted into an ugly monster, "I'll never let you help me because I will never need your help. This discussion is over." When Nakago moved to stand up...

"Put your damn ass down Michael Nakago Kings and let me into your mind! Let me help you as a father to a son!" Laguna thundered like a sergeant-major.

"It's too late to act fatherly to me, Laguna. The only times you pretend are the times when Mother is there to watch you. So I figured that I'll move out permanently; you won't ever need to see me again, Laguna Kings."

"What nonsense are you spewing this time?"

"I'm not 'spewing' nonsense; I'm just stating the facts. You have never been interested in whatever I did, why now?"

"Because you're fighting your own brother for a lady's heart."

"Is that true? I doubt," Nakago said so softly one had to strain their ears to hear. Hurt, disappointment clouded that two sentences but they were soon gone when Nakago growled his next few sentences. "Are you helping me to win her or to lose her? After all, Ethan has always been your darling favourite and I have always been the one you hated. I'm the one you condemned to eternal flames. So take your good intentions elsewhere."

"Wha-"

" Thank you Laguna Kings for letting me see the world. I stand by my promise that you'll never see me again even if Mother yearns for me."

Nakago left his stunned father for his room to begin his packing. He would do as he promised; he would never break a promise. That was what made him different from everyone else, made him stand out from everyone else. He was an individual in his own right and he would never falter. Never would he fall from grace again...but oh, he would be so wrong. Promises would be broken. And he would fall from grace; just a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well, this is going to be a very brief chapter. Here we go!

Thepinkmartini: As you wished, either Ethan or Nakago is suitable for Yui. So in this chapter, Rei has opted out of the competition.

Guest: Well, Rei is now going to play a major role in the story..at the later part.

"Princess," a low voice spooked Yui who tried to control her pace from increasing, "Why, are you afraid?" A dark chuckle so unlike the lively chuckle of Nakago resounded through the corridor and Yui now tried to control both her pace and her breathing. She would not falter just because of some mysterious stranger whom she has yet to know was stalking her. She would not come running into Nakago's welcoming embrace and be a burden to him like before. She would brace this incoming foe and do her best while waiting to be rescued by Nakago...Damn, she's relying on him!

Stopping, she stood firmly to face the empty and darkening corridor. "Are you done playing hide-and-seek in the shadows?" Yui feigned bravery as her eyes scanned the corridor intensely and determination reflected off those cerulean orbs, "If you're not coming out, I'm leaving this place." She waited a moment longer before continuing towards her destination but pity...she bumped into someone.

"That was some brave threatening, Princess," Ethan smiled warmly, the smile that once made her melt, "Like what I'd expect from my girl." His brown hair was spiked up and the fringe covered his black mesmerizing eyes very lightly. Yui was lost in time as she stood before him, his gaze was enough to throw her into an erotic fantasy. "Are you alright, darling?" he inclined his head and tucked his forearms under her arms, "Would you like to take a seat, darling?" He guided her slowly to a nearby bench and nuzzled her left palm while Yui shook the sensation away by chanting inside herself, 'I'm in love with Nakago. This is wrong.' As Yui tried to fight the sensation, she frowned and alarm rose in Ethan who looked concerned. "Yui, darling, what's wrong?" he nudged her gently so that she would look into his eyes and reveal her thoughts. Too bad he couldn't read her as well as Nakago. Too bad he wasn't a master at reading people like his younger brother. But that's okay, he'd make up for that incompetency by being more sensual. (AN: As if he can! Grr...)

"Huh?" Yui pretended as she looked up upon being called, "Nothing's wrong."

'She's lying...what a bad liar,' Ethan thought, too amused by the idea to keep a straight face. His face broke into a mischievous grin and he continued to pry, "Come on, you can tell me anything...anything at all!"

Doesn't he know not to pry into others? Why isn't he like Nakago, who never pries? "I said nothing's wrong!" Yui growled as she stood up and looked down to meet those once-mesmerizing black-coal eyes, "If you've only come to annoy me, then I suggest you leave!"

She didn't manage to storm five steps away when Ethan caught her in a kiss. A kiss so demanding, so vicious and so unforgiving. A kiss that shook Yui, that made Yui afraid of him yet desire for another. "Like that?" he teased and she stared wide-eyed at him, unable to utter a sound, "I can do more than kiss you." Still no sound emitted and Ethan would have laughed at her submission if not for the little revenge he had in store for Nakago. He wasn't that interested in buying her heart; he was much, much more interested in breaking Nakago down. Break and gloat over the fallen cocky asshole.

"Ye-No, no."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself that you hated the kiss?" Ethan smiled viciously and gathered her in for another wild kiss. When they drew apart, Yui staggered and Ethan's smile grew wider and more vicious.

Yui looked down and shook her head roughly. What had she done? Kiss Ethan twice and still yearning for more? Yui turned away swiftly and sprinted away from the man who had her nerves in an excited frenzy. Those eyes that showed cruel pleasure, a smile that smiled so charmingly evil. She was attracted. She was excited. "Come to me if you desire me so, Yui." Ethan's mockery followed her hauntingly close as she evaded both Tomo and Soi. She could not show them how much heat was on her face. Could not let them know what she had with Ethan. Could not...just could not. Tears blinded her as she continued to run, to hide away from everyone especially Nakago. There was no way she could show her face to him but fate forbid and she slammed into him.

"Yui?" Nakago caught her and she squirmed to get out of his embrace, "Why are you crying?" He nudged her chin gently and ticked away the evident tears that was streaming down her face. His sharp features softened while he comforted her. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear, nibbling her ear lobe gently, "I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

'Please don't be so nice to me...' Yui thought desperately and miserably, 'I'm begging you. Nakago, I'm so sorry; I've broken your heart once again...Shattered it into a million pieces...'

"Yui, open your eyes. Look at me," Nakago's voice a soft whisper in her crying heart, so gentle, so comforting. "Yui, at least look at me. I'm not going to force you to stop crying, not going to tell you to stop crying."

"Nakago," she choked out his name and looked at him with such sad eyes; it broke Nakago's guard a little.

"Who made you cry?" a soft purr and suddenly Nakago's face was so close. A light brush with his lips. "I know I'm going to regret this moment," Nakago whispered and occasionally his lips brushed against hers so lightly, "But I'm not going to take you now. I'll take you when you're ready."

"Return to me what belongs to me, Nakago," a husky voice ordered from an end and Yui turned to look at the source. Bad move. "Ah, darling, why are you crying?" Ethan walked towards Nakago, venom and hatred clouded those black eyes, "Nakago, you made her cry? So you're nothing but a jealous boy."

"Jealous? Pardon me but I'm not interested in your ways of seduction," Nakago laughed airily and Ethan narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Pray tell, why would I be jealous of an ingrate such as yourself?"

"Because I've mated with her. Why then would she not say anything?" A sentence that smashed through all of his icicle walls and shattered his heart. Yui tensed, unsure what to do. She felt Nakago falter slightly, felt him tensed. She wouldn't want Nakago to think wrongly, wouldn't want to lose him again...yet she was afraid of Ethan. The question was; was she more afraid of Ethan or losing Nakago again?

Shock flashed quickly and lasted less than a second before it disappeared from Nakago's crystal blue gems. "You're telling me this lady has her virginity lost to you?" The question sounded incredulous and innocent but nothing was innocent with these two men. Nothing at all. Nakago spared a glance to Yui who started trembling in his arms and then back at his smug brother. "I don't believe you. You're a bad liar if you haven't already know."

"Well then, wait for the next maybe four months? I'm sure the signs would show by the next four months or you could check with the doc?"

"Thank you for the suggestions but that's not neccessary. As I've said, I don't believe you've mated with her. Hmm," Nakago pretended to pause and think, "Maybe it should be you, Brother. You have hearing problems since I've to repeat. Why don't you go to the doctor; I'm sure he can prescribe something for your problem."

The smirk was immediately gone from his face and replaced with an ugly frown. Ethan glared at the keep-it-cool Nakago and then narrowed his eyes at Yui. "Very well. I can assure you that when she becomes mine, you wouldn't be standing there with that calm, composed look." He glared at the couple, turned about his heel and marched determinedly away.

When Ethan disappeared out of their field of sight, Nakago released a tired breath that seemed to tease Yui. "Let's get you washed up."

X.X.X.X.X.

As Nakago hugged and stroked Yui's back, Soi handed her glass of water while Tomo slumped into a love-seat. "So he's on the move too, eh?" Tomo asked as he massaged his temple in frustration.

"He's not going to give up and he's never easy to deal with," Nakago sighed while he continued to nurse Yui, "Actually, both Rei and Ethan are never easy to deal with."

"So whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm not going to give up. I'll deal with it." Yui searched in her crush's eyes and saw raw determination to win her over.

"So how're ya gonna do it?"

"I definitely won't play nasty like Ethan. I'll play my way, play it cool and slow. No pressure."

"Heh, still so noble even though you're in a nasty situation."

A phone buzzed and Nakago looked at Yui apologetic. "Excuse me; Soi do you mind?" Only when Soi took over did Nakago retreat into a corner to answer his call. The room became densely quiet, not single unneccessary sound was made. All eyes were on him and he smiled gently, a very sad smile. Ironic. Where was the 'happy' Nakago a moment ago?

"Hello?"

"Boss, it's not looking good."

"I see. Is there any way you can try to make it better?"

"I'm afraid I've tried everything. It's no good, sir."

"Alright; how long?"

"A year. No more than that, sir."

"Hmm, a year? Okay."

"Boss, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright, Ishmore or perhaps Dr Ishmore."

"B-B-Boss, see you soon..."

Nakago chuckled and snapped the phone, killing the call in the process only after he bid farewell.

"Who was that Nakago?"

"Oh Soi, it was just Dr Ishmore," Nakago smiled warmly and gently again but silence that engulfed Tomo and Soi told a different story to Yui, "There's no need for those faces. It's **only** a year."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Yui walked quietly with Tomo and Soi towards the cafeteria while Nakago rested in his room. They continued walking with dread, each step a heavy step. "Tomo, is something going on with Nakago?" The question however innocent sliced through the silence like a death scythe. Tomo stopped in his tracks adruptly and Soi shot a dark look at Yui who was curious yet she was afraid of their answer.

"Nakago, he's-" Tomo began to explain after a moment of dread silence.

"-That's his secret. If you desire to know, seek him," Soi snarled for the first time, interrupting Tomo. She watched Yui, feral and predator-like. No doubt, Soi was protective of Nakago. Way too protective. "It's in no one position to expose and pry into his secret," Soi continued, the anger still shone brightly and dangerously in her hazelbrown eyes, "Better yet, keep your nose away from where it doesn't belong." Yui bit her bottom lips. Soi was angry, she was upset.

Yui turned and ran away. A bad move after the other. Just how many people was she going to hurt? Just how many times was she going to hurt Nakago? Just when was she going to learn her lesson?

"Soi, you shouldn't have snarled back then," Tomo comforted his girlfriend gently, rubbing her shoulders. When he saw the tears that tickled down, he felt like his heart was wrenched roughly out of him. "Like you, I'm upset but..."

"Why, why a year?" Soi sobbed into her boyfriend, clinged onto any available strength he could offer, "What plans has he planned...for a year? What plan does he have in this one year?"

"I hope Seiryuu has mercy. Better still, I hope the gods have mercy," her boyfriend whispered into the long hair, "Maybe Nakago really has plans to carry out in this one year and then..he'll be free to love Yui."

"I hope whatever Nakago is planning finishes in one year," she hugged him, crying softly and choking on her words, "He doesn't deserve this..."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Yui, are you alone?" the last candidate sat beside her. When Yui looked up and looked at him through her blond hair, Rei laughed at her. "Why the tear-stained face? Did something happen?" When Yui scowled, he laughed harder until tears were glistening at the tips of his eyes.

"Rei, whatever happened to you?" Yui cocked her head, her sadness gone, "You are way too lively. I'm not sure if thats good for me."

Rei continued to laugh and finally mellowed down. Yui sensed her boyfriend was getting to a serious subject, a subject she would run away forever. Then again, how long can she run away? She watched him warily and he grin childishly. "I give you up."

"Wha-?" Yui could not believe her ears. Rei give up? Rei who never knew the phrase 'give up' is actually giving up? What was the world coming to?

"Like I said, I give up," Rei grin cheekily. He wasn't grinning to hide anything; it was sincere. "I can't win Nakago. I can never win him when he's put his heart into the gamble so I thought I should give up. There's no point in playing since I can't win one of them so it's confirmed that I won't be able to buy you over."

"No, you can't," Yui said those words before she realised it and Rei laughed quietly. What the hell? She just admitted that she preferred Nakago over Rei. Damn, couldn't she at least think of his feelings before she shot her mouth?

"Even you know I'm not good enough beside Nakago," Rei shifted slightly to watch her expressions and smiled knowingly at her, "Who do you desire more, Nakago or Ethan? Because, now the war between the brothers is very dangerous."

"I, I don't know," Yui admitted and Rei patted her shoulder like a best friend, "I just...I thought I love Nakago and then, Ethan comes and now...I just don't know."

Rei looked at her, shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. "If I were you, I'd choose Nakago," Rei grinned his signature grin, winked and got up with a sigh, "Well, I'm no longer your boyfriend but I'll be there if you need me cos I'm your best friend now."

Yui blinked once and allowed the message to sink in. Rei had opted out, Rei had given them a chance together. "Thank you, Rei." She hugged him and he returned it. It was not a hug of love but a hug of understanding and friendship.

* * *

R&R thanks! =D Constructive comments are very much appreciated and so are suggestions/remarks/etc.

Flames are accepted only if it is neccessary. =D

Thepinkmartini: I'll look forward to your review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry. I know I had updated chapter 9 earlier on but that one was way too fast. So er, I had it broken up and this is well, chapter 9?

Thepinkmartini: Slap with a dead fish eh? I like the way you phrase your comments. I had an enjoyable time reading your reviews! XD

* * *

Damn, if that genius couldn't better it; who could? Thoughts ran fuzzy in his head and it didn't help that other problems had rised alongside with that one. Shit, so many problems with so little time. How was he suppose to solve everything, execute everything before time ran dry? Only a genius could but not him. He wasn't good enough to be deemed a genius; he was just a genius by name. It was not as if he was going to admit he's a genius without substance. That was worse.

This would not stomp over his ego and pride. He would not allow this trifle setback be his downfall. How many times had he proven to himself that no setback could prevent him from accomplishing his mission on time? This time was no different. He would only have to gather his forces, plan to keep those precious to him safe, execute his plan and behead his brother. That clear, that simple. No complications, no misunderstandings.

Nakago twisted in his bed stared at the ceiling blankly, not expecting anything. He wasn't in the mood to indulge in his feelings or unneccessary thoughts. He would not; could not do it. Too much was at risk and he would not fail. "How am I going to close all these loopholes?" he sighed heavily and turned onto his side while thinking of a thousand and one solutions.

"You're not alone in this." Blue eyes searched and rested on navy blue eyes. Surprise met amusement.

Sitting proudly, as always, in the soft and comfortable sofa, the black-haired man looked homely. An open book rested casually on his thighs as he smiled recklessly. Amusement shined brightly in those dark intimidating eyes. "You know, I was tempted to rough you up when you were writhing there." A comment casual enough but there was nothing casual about this man. To say him to be casual, one had to be dumb enough to believe the exterior. This man was formal, forbidding and untouchable.

"I'd rather have Ethan piss me off than let you rough me," Nakago replied dryly as he swung out of bed to pour some juice for this brother of his. "Ethan has become...quite a handful."

A tight dense tension. Nakago knew his guest was unhappy but what better way to complain his displeasure? A raise of an eyebrow seemed to vanquish the tension. "A handful?" an innocent enquiry asked with such gentleness; it was scary. "I could handle it for you." It was an offer, a deadly offer that came leashed with a high price. Nakago wondered at the calm posture of his brother. Way too calm, Nakago thought bitterly. How could this man be so calm about killing a kin? So it was safe to conclude he had a mad brother, right?

"You think me mad, don't you little brother?" A sly smile; never a smirk, formed small on that face. Silence resumed its post once more. Not a sound except the breathing of both man. Slowly, fingers gripped firmly round the glass as he took it from Nakago. A sniff and a sip and the man continued, "You know I would taint my hands for you, don't you?" A knife sliced through the silence and Nakago stood unbalanced. This wild animal before him was way too composed and calm.

Nakago dropped onto the other end of the sofa and regarded the gentle face of his brother. Gentle with cruel pleasure written on every line. "I don't like to talk to you when you're like this," Nakago began quietly. He had to thread carefully now that the killing instincts in his guest were aroused. "Mind lowering that gentleness?" It was not a command, it was a suggestion. No one, absolutely no one, ordered this man. To say the least, this man was in a league of his own.

"Afraid?" a sneer and a knife drawn. Now those cruelty that existed only in sadists were watching him with great pleasure. Don't show fear and it should be alright. The tip of the knife came nearer with deliberate slowness and the calm face slowly transformed into a smiling mad man. Closer. Closer. Almost touching his adam's apple...and stop. A nervous gulp of saliva but the knife tip remained there. Almost touching, teasing him. Damn, he could subdue his brother if not for that manical face. A smile so dangerously meek stretched, savagery and cruelty ran wild in those now midnight eyes. An aura of deep-seat evil engulfed this man...what was Nakago to do?

Suddenly, the knife backtracked. The mad man returned to position as if nothing happened and the atmosphere finally let up. All that happened within the next few seconds. A light chuckle followed closely by a tired but amused sigh. "I won't hurt you. Never will," the dark blue eyed man said so casually yet it was so full of brotherly love.

"Don't do that," Nakago growled as his brother resumed his reading as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. No response. Just a quick eye scan and the page flipped. "What're you doing here, Gabriel?"The nagging question was released and he waited patiently. Well he was used to the wait. Gabriel always had him wait for a good ten seconds before he answered.

5 seconds passed...

"Well?" Nakago raised his voice a fraction higher and looked at how relaxed Gabriel was. Sipping the orange juice, placing the glass back and all the time reading. Thats all right, he would wait.

Another 10 seconds passed...

"Gabriel?" The call was slow and draggy. Damn it, how was a man not supposed to get mad? Gritting his teeth together, Nakago forced himself to wait.

Another 25 seconds passed...

"Brother?" Again Gabriel didn't reply. Did the man suddenly went mute? That's okay...It always happens. This time, Nakago not only gritted his teeth tightly, he clenched his fists madly.

Finally a full minute passed...

"So, what's your answer?" Nakago stood up, towered over his brother and glared down at the black-haired man. A snapped of the book, another irritating sip of orange juice and finally a look at his watch.

"Hmm, what is it?" A simple question. So simple Nakago threw a punch at his brother that was _easily _dodged by his brother. "Don't throw punches around, little Michael," Gabriel held Nakago's fist firmly yet gently so as to avoid scars. Even Nakago threw that his fist was held captive so that he could not throw anymore _free_ punches with that hand.

"I asked you for an answer."

"You did?" Gabriel looked at his watch again. God knows what kind of appointment he had. "I'm sorry but I really didn't hear your question." That was it. Nakago was never ignored and this man would not be the first to ignore him!

"You didn't hear the question or you didn't acknowledged it?" Each word was said with clear restraint to avoid shouting. Nakago never shouts and he wouldn't shout because of this-this man! He would control his temper, manage it as best as he can. Oh he will, for his sake. A threatened Gabriel was far scarier than an angry Nakago so he would control and rein in his temper. No way was he going to revert the atmosphere back to before this. That would be way too creepy and scary...and dangerous. Everything about Gabriel was creepy, scary and dangerous.

"And...so what was your question?" a nonchalant reply that made controlling his anger difficult. Who wouldn't be pissed off with such an ass? Another sip of orange juice. Blasted orange juice! First thing he would smash to bits would be that glass containing orange juice. Gabriel was way too good at shaking him to a fit of anger. A monstrous temper. The hell he's checking his watch again. Oh he would destroy both the watch and the glass! Not to mention the owner as well.

"Damn yo-"

"Please don't be as vulgar as Ethan. It's a bad headache to me," a plea but this man never needed to plea. He massage his head exaggerately, all the time smiling sheepishly at a fuming Nakago. So much like a child up to mischeif in front of an angry father. Nakago grind his teeth together as he trembled in his large frame. Damn, comparing him to Ethan! What a disgrace. He would teach this Gabriel a lesson or two or better yet; let him taste his anger...only after he sought his answer.

"I asked what wer-"

"You've wasted a minute of my life," an arrogant statement. Displeasure painted Gabriel's very calm face. "I wasted a minute of yours and you wasted a minute of mine..." So that's why he kept looking at his damn watch. He was checking the minute. Damn Gabriel's soul to eternal hell.

The book rose again to cover half of the reader's face. Only the eyes were seen moving side-to-side. Again the process began. A sip of wine, a scan of the page and a swift, elegant flip. Nakago watched on as his anger boiled. As fast as lightning, he snatched the book from the surprised Gabriel and a smirk stretched wide across his face. Finally he truimph over his older brother's rudeness but the feeling of victory didn't last very long.

"Return it to me, Nakago" Gabriel said very calmly. A very simple command. No doubt Gabriel was pissed but did Nakago care? Not one bit. Danger settled down and both men matched each other's expression. Laziness and cruelty glared at mischief and determination. Good he made a clear distinction between Nakago and Michael despite the fact that those two names were one man. Michael is a meek brother who craved for brotherly affection whereas Nakago is simply a savage hunter with a mischievous and challenging aura.

"I'll only do it if you answer me." Let's play cat-and-mouse. Wariness clouded Gabriel's aged but still handsome face. A quick hand gesture and Nakago smirked wider. Fantastic, he had his brother's surrender. No, he had his brother's cooperation. Gabriel never surrendered. Not once and so, never ever will he. "What're you doing here?"

A pause, a consideration. "To see you of course." So simple was the answer yet it went miles. It was vague yet it managed to make Nakago smile a little. "Would I dare abandon my favourite brother when he's in trouble?" A question to ponder. Of course not. He wasn't Gabriel's favourite in name. In fact that matured brother of his had been given in to him, many a times before. A hand reached out, ticked Nakago's nose and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Amusement shined brightly and a low, contagious chuckle released into the air. "I'll come back and see how you're doing," Gabriel walked passed, shoulders brushing and Nakago felt a gentle tug in his hand and the book was no longer a hostage. Instead an empty glass took its place in Nakago's hand. That sneaky assassin.

"Brother, Dr Ishmore said one ye-"

"I know." A gentle caress that silenced all arguements. A slight turn of his head and Nakago saw a flash of guilt ran passed those deep blue eyes, "You just take care of your to-be wife. I'll share your burdens." Understanding and recognition surrounded the two brothers. A shared rueful smile and Gabriel made his way to the door with such feline grace. So assassin like.

"Wait!" A turn of head. No annoyance, not a glimer of irritation. Just curiosity. "I'll need your help..." A confession, a blow to the pride but there was no need for pretense before this assassin. A wave of the hand and a nod. It just meant 'call me.' Out the door Gabriel went and Nakago slumped into his seat, defeated. He wasn't just defeated, he was tired of all the mayhem. He needed someone to share his burden but sharing with a brother? No, he needed comfort more than sharing his burden. Now, where would he find someone for comfort? Yui...

"Everything just attracts me back to you huh?" Nakago buried his face his palms and gave out a very exasperated sigh, "When will it be over? When will you give me the invitation?" Just the thought of having her in his bed made his organ throb. A feeling so mad raced through his veins and his blood curled in excitement. Damn, he wanted her. Wanted to feel and taste her. Oh he had taste her more than once but it would never be enough. He would always hunger for it like a cocaine. Nakago rubbed his face roughly before he got up to meet his delightful 'girlfriend'. Yes, she would calm him but create a frenzy through his body. Ironic.

X.X.X.X.X

His coat swept the floor while the wind blew gently against his face. It may have messed his perfect appearance but the sight before him...It disgust him. Displeasure and disdain drew ugly around him as he crossed the distance, stopping only feets away from his lady. "Rei," he acknowledged the man before him coolly and coldly, "Pray tell, what are you doing here?"

It wasn't a question of why he was here but a question as to why he was with Yui. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell her something," Rei waved his hand casually and grinned childishly at Nakago who narrowed his eyes, "but it can come later. I wanted to tell you something-"

"And that would be?" Nakago cut his rival short. He would not spare a glance to Yui, would not allow Rei see how much a weakness she was to him. Everything could come later when he had dealt with Rei.

"Ah don't be hasty. I quit this game," the relaxed man walked backwards and dropped clumsily into a chair, "I'm simply out of your league...even Yui agrees."

A glance at Yui who hanged her head to hide the blush that was creeping up quickly. A sly smirk and Nakago averted his gaze back at Rei. "Does she?" so soft was the voice that asked the question. So soft to hide the emotions that were bursting out. Nakago would control himself, keep those emotions at bay.

A nod and Rei grinned wider. He was far from over, Nakago thought solemnly. "So you get to deal with me." A blinked. "Cos I'm her best friend now." Nakago blinked again. What was happening? This wasn't how he predicted nor how he envisioned. It was ridiculous to say the least. Oh of course he's happy he had one less opponent to deal with for Yui's heart but what was Rei trully after? "You think I'm after something, aren't you?" A mocking question and mocking eyes. Oh he would not fall into the trap and demand an explanation. He would play it coolly and innocently. "I'm not after anything. I just want Yui to be in safe hands."

"And who do you regard 'safe hands'?" Nakago crossed his arms and settled into the seat opposite to Rei but a little further away from Yui. Not yet, he would not hug her close. Damn the temptation. "I can assure you that neither Ethan nor I can be considered 'safe hands'. In fact, I believe you are the only 'safe hands' she can rely on." Nakago snuck a glance on Yui's features. Good, no bad. She was surprised. Would she believe it and run back to Rei?

"Nonsense. You're the most capable and," Rei waved his hand as if to dismiss all impossibilities that may arise, "she loves you the most amongst us three despicable scoundrels."

A skrewd comment. Nakago held himself in a rigid position and fixed a neutal stare at Rei. No way was he going to believe that. Hell, he only knew her for what, a month? Fine, two at most. True a man's lust could be awakened at the first instant but a woman's love...That would take months or years or even a lifetime! It was absurd to say that Yui fell in love with him. Damn, he had been rough and tough about her at first; then he became gentle and maybe even caring later. But that was much later on! Why was he becoming panicky? Thoughts squirmed in Nakago's already confused mind. He didn't have to add panic thoughts and forced the composure away.

"Really?" Nakago managed to tease despite the unreasonable turmoil within him. He glanced at Yui and saw the expression. Ah, how much she amused him...but that doesn't mean she has to know about it. Hmm, maybe he would tell her some time.

"Well excuse me, love birds." Rei stood up, waved and walked away leaving the both of them together in silence. That damned despicable ass. It was awkward to say the least.

Rei didn't have to tell Nakago her feelings! Now how was she going to react in his presence? She fidgetted restlessly in her seat as the ridiculous thoughts bombared within her. Would he sneer at her and revert back to the cold Nakago? There was a chance he would continue being this warm, reachable Nakago. Could she just accept one and ignore the other? Oh Seiryuu, she really loved the man.

Yui wasn't the only one who was restless with worry. Nakago clenched and unclenched his fists as he faced the woman he dreamt for such a long time. Alright, now he knew she loves him but how far? Just how much does she love him? Would she shun away from him because he knew of her love for him? Would she pretend as if that love didn't exist? Argh! So many questions, so much unnecessary worry and burden piling up. No, she wasn't a burden but these questions... "I'm," Nakago chose his words carefully. He couldn't use those usual words; it could crush all of his attempts of seducing her. Damn that Rei, now he had to force himself to thread carefully. "I'm," he tried again and focused his attention on her face, worried she would misunderstand, "going for a breather. You could join me if you want." There, that should be a nice excuse to leave the suffocating atmosphere.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll just retreat into my room," Yui managed a weak smile and Nakago nodded slowly. Quickly, she stood up and sprinted away from the man who wished no harm upon her. Her heart palpitated as she dashed away, not daring to pause for fear he might catch up to her. Hell, he was an athelete and male so catching up and stopping her was an easy feat. But, trying to escape should be applauded for right? That silence was ridiculous and awkward. Oh, it was friendly but far from comfortable.

He sighed and shook his head. That was harder than he thought. It was hard to proceed now...shit that Rei! Did she feel like she was turned down? No way, he did offer her a place beside him at the wherever it was he was going. He raised his hand and let it fall limp. Was he suppose to stop her? He didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to make out of her actions. "Thats not good enough," Nakago sighed as he went his way to the balcony overlooking the swimming pool, "I hope she doesn't think I rejected her." He leaned over the railing, looked at the swimming pool and suddenly remembered an incident not too long ago- the first day of school.

X.X.X.X.X

"Come on out Nakago," Tomo stood at the edge of the pool, his hair tied back in a beautiful ponytail, "Lest you want to be late again." A smile so vibrant with a touch of warm sunlight could literally make any girl drool after him. A lady so beautiful, whose beauty must have been a gift from Aphrodite, stood beside Tomo with the same smile. Ah, the heart would definitely set free if the eyes saw such a perfectly compatible couple.

A splash, a head dived and finally a man emerged gracefully out of the deep pool like a wet panther. A man whose hair was so golden one might think the Hand of Midas actually made it gold. "Ah, ever so punctual to fetch me," a sly smile tugged onto the corners of his pale lips and wore his robe, "is it an obligation or a free will?"

Tomo smiled wryly and chose not to answer. At times like this, it was best to shut up and smile. Let the receiver be confused but unfortunately, his leader was never confuse. If he knew Tomo's answer, it didn't show on his face. Sneaky, sly, smart bastard.

Turning his head swiftly after a prickling and nagging feeling shadowed his movements. Scowling, Nakago whispered in harsh breaths to his friends, "Who's that?" Deep lines set onto his forehead as he squinted against the blazing sunlight to make out the silhouette of a lady. Curvacious or not, that remained unknown.

"Who?" Tomo squinted as well trying to figure if there was anyone. Curling his hand into his girlfriend's he nudged her away from the pool. "There's no one there..." He sneered at the richest man who also happened to be his best friend. Walking away, Tomo could only mumble, "Has all his wealth made him mad?"

"Maybe I'm just dreaming..." but Nakago was far from satisfied. He was damn sure he saw someone but whatever. It could be a fan girl ogling him from there, no one of much significant but a nagging feeling kept telling him she was going to make his life a living hell. Shrugging lightly, he recomposed and left not noticing that the mysterious lady was back in her place watching him.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Smiling at the memory, he shook his head. I've yet to find out who that lady was and Seiryuu gifted me with her...Damn you Seiryuu, did you purposely send two maidens to ransack my life? I really hate you.

A rumble so close to his ear, and he was transported into that special place in his mind. Sitting in that golden throne, Nakago scoffed and allowed his eyes to wander lazily on the walls of the throne room. Nothing different from the last time. Even the man, or god, opposite him wore the same robes. Those white robes that covered that masculine body and blue armour hung snugly on those broad shoulders. "Well, you sure look the same," Nakago sneered as he paced restlessly. Each step, an echo in the room.

"I could say the same to you," Seiryuu smile fatherly and teleported beside his favourite seishi, "Your mind is in such turbulance." A chuckle and the place transformed into a cozy living room. Seiryuu, too, transformed into a more suited attire; dressed in a dark armani suit and sat smartly on the leather couch.

"Who's fault is it, then?" Nakago spoke so softly, it was hard to even determine if anyone could hear him. Sinking into an armchair, he focused his supreme attention on the god opposite him. Well someone sure feels at home. "I want you out of my life forever Seiryuu." He would not waver. Just because his new audience is a god doesn't mean he would not bark back and place his wants.

A flicker of amusement and then hurt. "Pity, you are destined to be connected to me forever, dear Nakago," Seiryuu smiled without mirth, "As much as I want to grant that, I can't. You belong to me. You're predestined to be mine, dear seishi."

Rage burned through Nakago but he would keep it leashed. He would still have the basic courtesy and respect. "Who's the woman I saw on the second floor the other day?" Curiosity overshadowed the rage and evidently, the flame extinguished.

A smile formed once more. A smile so full of understanding and love. "You only have to look deep in yourself for the answer stands clear before you," a soft rumble before the scenery reverted to its previous scene, "Don't dwell too long or the truth may just slip pass."

Nakago opened his eyes again and he was once again leaning over the railing. Yui...Yes, he wanted to hold her again, allow her to freshen him up... but would she? After what Rei said, it would seem impossible that she would willing spend time with him again. Damn that Rei. Just when he had woven a simple web, Rei had to come and break it. It was going to be harder to weave the same web again but he was going to keep trying because she's worth the hearts of many men.

Turning away from the setting sun, Nakago smirked and went off to find his delightful darling. Oh yes, he would invite her in, hold and treasure her. Like they always say; good things always come late. Now, just where was she?

* * *

As always please leave something for me. I would really like to improve this story. After all, this story is meant for you readers! XD

Thanks! R&R! XD


End file.
